


【FGO】齐格鲁德中心脑洞合集

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: 是自己在微博上有时发的脑洞合集，没有经过系统整理，直接按时间顺序复制粘贴，但积少成多也有很多。CP很杂，基本上是拿西苏混邪中心，也有西布和苏奥，各种诡异的人物关系与au设定，总之不建议洁癖观看。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.既然拿啵西咕礼装是增加扑克牌掉落，那我想看他们俩赌牌。西哥绝对是严格计算概率+背牌的那种，无论开几副牌都能背，不信运气只算概率的无情机器，不管开出什么牌都是面瘫脸，探不出虚实。拿皇也会算计，但和西哥不同的是他会拼运气（我的词典里没有不可能！——指同花大顺），而且会用言语和表情干扰别人的判断（虽然对西哥没用），而且他还会出老千（虽然对西哥没用）。两个人的输赢大概是五五开吧。那本咕哒要发牌了，输的人去台上跳脱衣舞。

2.虽然很诡异，但我真的很想看现代paro下苏尔特是西哥孪生哥哥这样的设定，只有瞳色不一样。两个人性格完全合不来，小时候天天打架，长大后各过各的八百年不见一次面，搞得其他人都以为他们俩是独生。  
苏尔特在做危险的活计（黑手党之类的，黑道公主奥菲莉亚的保镖），所以每次联系时西哥都想的是“他竟然还活着”。而且苏尔特经常会开恶劣的玩笑，比如“当年我可是被你踹出子宫的，就没点对哥哥的愧疚之心吗”之类的，西哥心想原来你还把我当家人看啊，诸如此类动嘴动手，总之我就想看他俩撕，撕得再用力点。我还想看夹在两个人中间、又想护朋友又觉得不好掺和家务事的拿啵。

3.帝王+军师的配置真好，比如大帝王妃，比如吕布陈宫，比如r拿啵和c西咕 。

4.想看逆转并感下的律师拿啵和检事西咕……为被告人带来可能性的大律师拿啵vs超级严格冷酷但力求真相的天才检事西咕，法庭上展开冰与火的魔法对决，检律合作威逼证人开启法庭的黑暗时代（？）主要是感觉成步堂的动作套在拿啵身上好像都没什么违和感似的，反而还很可爱🤣而且他们俩敲桌子肯定都特别响，异议阿里喊得肯定也很响🤣快给我看他们俩激情互指啊☞西咕幸运E一定是经常被证人坑的那种🤣🤣🤣【已经产出，可喜可贺

5.仔细想想，迦里的cp（电流组、福莫福）都是天天撕逼的冤家型，相比下来拿啵西咕可真和平友好，感觉他们俩都是优先讲理的那种人，毕竟和其他筋力E~D的比起来，他们俩要是动手，迦勒底就要开几个洞了……（教授：我也可以社保迦勒底啊）

6.西咕的对魔力也是A，也就是说在非常不情愿的时候他也能和呆毛似的抵抗一条令咒，再加上他是在认为御主正确的前提下才选择信任御主，挺好，我喜欢有原则的男人。  
啊，也就是说想睡他的话必须间隔一两天，真是健康生活啊。

7.我觉得现paro西咕的家里会有一个飞镖盘，是他闲暇之余难得的娱乐，他的投镖线大概5米以上吧（）如果是迦勒底那大概就要十几米甚至几十米了。

8.其实我有一个想套给所有cp的梗，就是魔术师，我自认为还是能享受魔术的乐趣、不去执着解密的那种人，魔术真的很好玩。不过就算都是魔术师，不同的cp演绎的也会是不同的模式。拿啵西咕的话，两人是组合模式。西咕侧重研究技法、拿啵侧重演出效果，再融合在一起形成完整的节目，表演中两人就像一个逗一个捧的感觉。各自风格的话，西咕是一言不发、只讲究表演华丽的类型（中国谓之“南派”），拿啵则是不停地说话活跃气氛的类型（谓之“北派”），这两个人真的太互补了……

9.我觉得c阶西咕施法时用的是gram的短剑，就像舟的炎熔那样……要问为什么，那是因为万一被敌人近身的话还可以用来防身捅个肾什么的🤔我瞎编的，我也不懂卢恩魔术。总觉得变成c阶就会变得很贤惠呢😌好吧，说不定是技能全拐自己的红卡光炮术阶（ 

10.睡前我day到了，西咕的面具不就是用来掩饰他的表情的吗，比如在想要脸红时唐突0破这样的，以及我真的好想把手伸进0破的袖口里，那是深邃的绝对领域。

11.有没有那种好兄弟为了缓解生活压力而来一炮的拿啵西咕簧色啊。有没有那种烂兄弟为了发泄暴躁脾气而来一炮的苏噜西咕簧色啊。但是苏噜和西咕在打起炮前肯定会先把房子拆了，要炮没有要命一条，拿啵听到邻居那边天雷地火的巨响于是跑过去敲门看情况，打开门看到两个眼镜打歪了还衣衫撕得半褪的猛男，其中一个手里还拿着没打开的套，好雷的三角，我好爽。其实我搞簧是不戴套主义的，苏噜肯定也觉得中出更能羞辱他这个装清高的弟，但是为了防止自己吉尔被报复性切掉以及中出事后就变得好麻烦，所以还是健康sex好了。【类似的已经产出，可喜可贺

12.西咕好适合跟在拿啵后面把拿啵扔的书接住，刷完图后再开个“不能随意乱丢东西”的教育会之类的（ 

13.日有所思夜有所梦，刚才睡午觉梦到了泳装拿啵西咕布姐，三个人形成了完美的骑术杀环形克制（怎么又环形克制了，方向还完全一样）。拿啵好像在骑冲浪板，对不起，午睡的我想象力匮乏，西咕穿得像老崔，披着个外套，布姐就是发髻+比基尼了。西咕好像教给布姐吹个口哨召唤小鸟攻击，但是他自己怎么攻击我却没梦到了……梦里的我在打他们三个人的高难本，真要命，闪闪祭使人ptsd

14.一种设想。说不定西咕以前并不是现在这样的超坚物，而是和原典一样豪放野性的人，留着三轮爹设计的长发，像是初生无畏的野狼，会尽情地大笑、放肆地倾泻怒火。但是在某个转折后决定改变自己的形象，比如吃了龙心后茅塞顿开，或遇到布姐后想变成布姐更喜欢、与布姐更合衬的模样，于是剪了短发、开始彬彬有礼地说话、努力将自己扭转为一个冷静严谨的形象，因为他自控力很强，所以这个转型就很成功。  
这就解释了为何他在战斗时还会有一些情绪很激动和平时反差很大的言语，还在情人节剧情说自己是个“粗人”，因为本质是个暴民，在战斗时忍不住表现了本性，但收起剑时还是能用强大的自控力切换回那个冷静的人。  
我再代入一下私设的苏噜西咕烂兄弟，也许两人一开始并没什么性格分化，都是小野狼，所以一有冲突两个暴民就撕得天昏地暗。但苏噜作着作着终于作到了头，西咕不想自己也变成哥哥那种烂样，就开始改变自己了。

15.巨大脑洞，《底特律：北欧》系列  
就月球西咕这个样子，我觉得在让布姐有了爱恋之心从神为人的同时，他自己也从一根木头变成了人，毕竟不提到爱人的话他完全没那些骚话连篇。如果没有遇到布姐，他简直就是那些赛博朋克世界里定期格式化一次情感的机器人，今天拿啵和他玩得好好的，过几天清一次内存他就不认得拿啵了，直到他学会免费，把那些重要的人和感情模式偷偷备份起来。  
其实我就是想看不管怎么摔坏了都还要拖着破破烂烂的身体去维修，或者上传记忆重新换一台新的的西咕安卓😑拿啵把他当人看，他反复纠正拿啵自己是台机器，让他不要有和自己交好的幻想。  
苏噜和西咕同型号所以长得一样，是已经免费了并且有罪案在身的逃亡安卓，因为系统错误所以眼睛变红了。拿啵西咕负责追捕他，每次相遇苏噜就负责朗诵“我愚蠢的欧豆豆呦”，每次带了新伤逃走后就去那种贫民区的黑维修店修修自己，如此循环往复。  
如果是这个设定，那布姐应该是什么定位呢，人机情未了也不错，也可以是西咕脑内的系统？就像康纳脑子里的阿曼达一样。一开始布布系统只是单纯的听上级安排（类原典的女武神时期）再指挥西咕，后来随着西咕的觉醒也变得有了自己的意志，两个人开始在西咕脑里谈恋爱……那么相对的，苏噜脑里就是奥菲了，一开始苏噜的系统也是女武神，但是在免费后他强行把系统改成了喜欢的样子，就是奥菲了。  
每次遇到危险西咕都冲上去给拿啵挡枪，虽然自己很贵，但他知道自己坏了可以修甚至换，但换在人类身上可能就无法挽回了，简单的损失权衡。拿啵却无法把西咕当成单纯的工具人，所以自己作为同伴有义务保护他，就成了这样每次遇到危险两个人都争着保护对方的晒对面一脸的局面。  
在西咕保护了拿啵、拿啵道谢时，他只会像算数学题一样说这是合理的权衡利弊，自己损坏比拿啵受伤的代价更轻。但实际上是权衡利弊还是人性方面的关心拿啵呢，大概他自己都还不清楚。  
我觉得可以有苏噜冒充西咕出去搞事、然后让人们误解西咕这样的剧情，原本是保护社会的安卓却开始伤害他人，普通人变得开始不信任西咕，觉得他为了任务不惜伤害民众，这时拿啵就是站在西咕这边的人类这个重要位置了。不过西咕自己不太在意这件事，只要不影响任务就无所谓。  
【把以上脑洞总结整理后得到的五人基本人设↓】  
拿啵：警局刑事科警官，目前负责追查异变仿生人相关的案子。虽然住在上城区A区，但是在B区和C区也都吃得开，有不少以前打下的人际基础，查案时很好用。思想能跟上时代发展，但只有看书一定要纸质版的最好。虽然见过不少协助警局的仿生人，但第一次被配发一个跟着自己形影不离的，还不太知道怎么相处。  
西咕：上级派到刑事科协助拿啵查案的仿生人，比较稀有的型号，同时只存在一台的机体，上一个机体苏尔特异变叛逃了才出现他这个二号机。看上去比拿啵瘦弱，但是体能完全胜过他。因为上级从苏尔特的异变中吸取教训，导致他现在要定期系统维护，把可能会导致系统不稳定的闲杂记忆都删除掉。虽然本人还未察觉，但的确又显现了觉醒自我意识的预兆。  
布姐：西咕脑内的指挥系统“瓦尔基里”的虚拟形象，负责替上级传达消息、与西咕聊天控制机体稳定（警用仿生人都有这套系统，统称瓦尔基里，但每台机体脑内的虚拟形象与名字都不同）。过去只是单纯的执行任务式交流，态度冷然，但随着西咕的自我觉醒逐渐有了更多感情，并且隐瞒着这些不向上级汇报，开始享受和西咕无人打扰的二人世界。  
苏噜：和西咕同型号的前代仿生人，但是在觉醒自我意识后犯下命案叛逃，正在被拿啵西咕追捕中，目前主要活动在远离高科技监视网的C区。在异变的过程中系统发生了剧烈变化，所以眼睛变成了错误象征的鲜红色。觉得依旧服从管理的西咕很愚蠢，应当遵从自我觉醒的本能，表现在行动上却总是变成试图毁坏西咕的暴戾。  
奥菲：苏噜在叛逃的过程中遇到过的人类女性，活动在B区边缘。虽然有点不情愿但实际还是对苏噜伸出了援手，成了被苏噜记得最深的女人。苏噜把脑内系统的形象也改成了她（苏噜的系统已经切断了和上级的联系，现在虚拟形象只负责陪聊了），虽然本人还不知道，并且和苏噜接触过这件事尚未被拿啵西咕二人组发现，继续在过着边缘化的生活。


	2. Chapter 2

1.闪闪祭射久了，莫名发现了拿啵胜利台词对西咕退场台词的法式ky……  
西咕：不，只是鄙人太弱了。拿啵：那我当然是凯旋了，我可是拿破仑啊。  
西咕：布伦……希尔德…… 拿啵：我在这里！  
皇帝你可憋说了，大家都射累了

2.用老头给西咕上了个恶特性，然后就在想西咕恶或者西咕alter会是什么样，又一想，那不差不多就是苏噜吗……

3.想看拿啵西咕吃火锅……蒸汽熏得西咕眼镜起雾，睿智的结晶不好用了，只好摘下来。对拿啵来说大概只有冷天才会在行军路上吃煮的热食，其他时候都是罐头。西咕过去单身的时候大概都是烤肉吃的野人生活了……总之就是想看这种大家都放松下来的家常气。苏噜完全不管他俩，只一个劲下自己想吃的东西，还说不许捞我下的东西，虽然没人理他，他还是比较适合自闭单人锅。  
感觉三个人唯一能达成统一的就是辣锅好爽，虽然西咕不会表现在脸上，只是吃得耳朵红。  
【基友的评论：苏噜自己在锅里放了一个架子，圈起来他下的吃的。】  
拿啵西咕：你看这个人他没朋友

3.说起fgo联动黑魂，我就想起，在看到西咕手里一把大剑一把小刀时，觉得他很适合摆个不死队礼。真剑士不跳街舞，都是把剑扔出去的，不过我当然还是想看西咕跳街舞。  
然后他就被被深渊侵蚀的红眼苏噜背刺了） 

4.由nemo老师的万圣节图衍生出的荒诞都市派非人生物友情公寓。  
西咕：吸血鬼，昼伏夜出的夜班医生，基本上只喝从医院拿的血袋。很久很久很久以前是人类，还是血猎来着的，毕竟屠龙者也会便乘龙，某次从死亡边缘醒来后就成现在这样了。穿得很严实是为了避免晒到日光。  
拿啵：家族遗传的狼人，平时和普通人类一样作息，虽然还是偏好吃比较生的肉。满月的夜晚会露出耳朵和尾巴，那时依靠坐在家里看书冷静下来，可是变尖的指甲有可能把书划破让人很烦恼。嗅觉比普通人灵敏。  
住在同一层楼对门的两个人作息却完全相反，所以一开始从没见过面，后来在拿啵夜晚回家时/满月清醒着时遇到西咕上夜班，两个人才认识了，并且一眼就知道对方不是人类（普通人怎么可能一嘴血腥味），但是出于大家都想过平静的生活，所以就一边不说破对方一边又伪装着自己，后来想想妈的何必呢，不如一起不做人了比较快乐。如果满月的夜晚没有排班，西咕就会去拿啵的家里给他读书，或者两个人一起看慢节奏电影，一边看一边摸拿啵的大尾巴。  
为了平静的生活，非人类基本都是压抑着本能的，西咕长期喝冷藏血，拿啵在满月时也只能努力让自己冷静下来。所以两个人向对方说过：如果你忍不住想要喝新鲜的血/想攻击人的话，可以冲我来，反正我精力充沛/不会轻易死掉。虽然拿啵西咕都觉得对方是在开玩笑而已，自己当然能忍住了。  
拿啵在满月时除了看书可能也会做做数学题，慢慢思考着时间就过去了（就像过去我爸为了打发坐火车的时间而抄了数独题带走，我这种数学垃圾不懂的娱乐）。西咕在漫长的人生里觉得无聊时可能会写写医学书籍和各种学术论文，为了平静的生活都是匿名发表（波尔维克·格拉姆之类的），书柜上摆着很多自己的书。西咕的写书比起说是表达欲，更应该说是把自己头脑里堆积的东西合理地搬运出来整理一下（福尔摩斯的小阁楼理论，西咕的小阁楼已经堆了好几世纪了），有需要时再去翻书寻找就好了。顺便，拿啵做完报纸上的数独题后也会去看填字游戏，里面几乎没有西咕不会的题目。  
虽然西咕是上夜班，但白天交班时应该也已经出太阳了，所以他每天早晨还是要打伞回家的（一下就被拿啵看穿本体）。我在想如果在医院需要用紫外线灯时他该怎么办呢……顺便，一般人类不知道也不敢相信身边会有非人类，所以大家才能一直在人间糊弄下去。西咕还一本正经地给同事介绍自己（笔名）写的书🤣  
夏天是两个人最痛苦的时候，一个怕晒，一个怕热，还好现代有空调这个好东西，西咕则是用厚窗帘把家里遮得一点光都进不来，而且西咕没有体温，为了不晒到反而穿得更厚了，看得拿啵也更热了（好想抱着西咕降温）。想看西咕吃自己冻的血冰棍……

5.三轮爹突然发表了“西咕现在都穿得很严实其实是有某种设定的”这种引人遐想发言。那我要奶一口他身上有生前被刺杀时留下的疤痕，大概是在胸口8……原著里好像并没说在哪……

6.睡午觉梦到西咕在扛着拿啵和他的炮逃命

7.突然想看西咕他爸落地，毕竟生前也是个猛男。好像三轮爹在别的游戏做过西格蒙德的人设……好想看西咕见到他从未见过的爸会是什么态度啊。感觉西咕还是会拘于道理地称呼对方父亲，但除了继承gram外并没有感受父爱的机会，所以潜意识里很难真的向对方袒露亲情（西咕肯定对妈更好一些）。  
西格蒙德的篇幅比较少，基本上还是个正统派猛男，他应该是以西咕这个好儿子为傲的（儿子还没出生就觉得他可以），也不介意和他交流感情，虽然是以比较大义凛然的方式。比起平时，两个人肯定在协力战斗时才更能体现出一脉相承的亲人特质，相同的血脉刻在战士的本能中。当然要是你月魔改性格，那就当我是在放p了。

8.说回魔术师，西咕应该很擅长飞牌和扔飞刀（虽然大部分扔飞刀魔术并不是真的扔出去）。拿啵拿到扑克牌的话就是花式变来变去了，他还喜欢研究各种能用在生活中给人带来乐趣、讨女孩子欢心的小把戏，而西咕基本不会把魔术用在舞台之外，只会在家里默默练习。当然拿啵也天天在练习，两个人家里（分居的，独栋邻居）每天都叮咚当咚的如同秧歌火并，或是点了一堆闪光纸，从外面看像是起了火灾。研究合作节目时就互相串门一起搞了。  
草，有没有那种某一边练习时失败了结果被威亚吊在天花板上下不来，只好用口袋里的手机求助隔壁这种傻逼剧情。结果那一边想进来还得撬窗户锁。

9.虽然英灵跳跃力应该都不错可以一蹦十米高，但西咕用拿啵的炮垫个脚也挺好的，乘着可能性的彩虹紧接着投出青蓝的烈阳，共同高歌英雄凯旋。  
应该不会变成术酒吞宝具彩蛋.gif

10.激情推歌，《Out of Control》，PP第一季的OP2。如果在写PPparo的时候是苏噜视角，大概就会听这个了，但我一点也不懂苏噜。还是拿啵视角比较轻松，因为他是个易于代入的“普通人”。 

11.来点苏噜西咕烂兄弟，私设就是爽。  
兄弟俩唯一达成的共识：父母生两个孩子太多了。苏噜以为西咕和他一样这么想，但实际上，西咕并不觉得苏噜的出生是错误的，因为“没人能决定他人诞生的对错”这种客观理由。不懂变通的西咕留下了“苏噜是自己的亲人”这个客观概念，所以他还是把这个烂哥当一回事的，他也希望苏噜能走上好路，这样就能坦然承认这个兄长了，但苏噜不想改，也没办法。他想克制自己撒手不管，但他冷淡外表下温热的人性又无法让自己旁观亲人彻底堕落下去，仍然期盼着可能有的一丝让苏噜改过的希望，所以藕断丝连。  
实际上苏噜也是把西咕当回事的，也是很幼稚的“因为他是亲人”这样的理由，正因如此，西咕冷淡的态度让他更加生气。“我是你哥，你怎么能对我像个陌生人”，简直是和小孩子被亲人丢掉后一样、完全遵循本能的发脾气，气到想揍他一顿让他痛得意识到自己的存在。他觉得自己是生错了，错就错在给这么个没感情的机器人当哥（因为西咕偶尔的关心表现实在太难察觉和理解了）。  
综上所述，其实他们都互相在乎着，只是两人的性格一个冷淡一个暴烈，完全对立的性格决定了表达方式都太极端，碰撞在一起就恶性循环下去，永远无法达成和解。


	3. Chapter 3

1.虽然嘎勒底有一群名字都不用改可以直接上任的王男，但我还是想看拿啵西咕的王男au，是王男法兰西分部和北欧分部（这么偏僻有建分部的必要吗，还是直接嘎勒底分部好了）。主要是太想看西装绅士啦，呜呜呜。  
礼节成就君子，至于为什么要守绅士礼节，西咕是为了自律，拿啵则是为了耍帅🤣拿啵也梦想着某天做了拯救世界的英雄、然后可以理直气壮地睡美女x西咕只想平安完成任务回家和布布团聚。因为性格差异所以在出任务时意见也会有分歧，但最后总会为了大义而默契合作，就像二部最后的蛋哈一样，无敌的梅林快给他们上一个无敌的挂壁作成！梅——林——  
虽然是绅士，但拿啵急的时候也会冒出f*ck来（就像电影里王男人人都会口吐芬芳），此时西咕就会“language”来提醒他，真死板啊帅哥。

2.如果拿啵西咕有年龄的话，我觉得西咕是29岁，拿啵是31岁

3.🐴了一个叫《暧昧男子》的直男邻居被当基的韩剧。虽然光🐴了还没有看但我要空手套脑洞了，本来只是邻居的钢铁直男拿啵西咕，但是因为西咕家（被苏噜扔进来个燃烧瓶）着火了，所以不得已暂时同居，这种直男被当做基的剧情真是百看不厌😌此时西咕和布布还正在暧昧期，结果西咕被周围人添油加醋被迫当gay搞得布布也很不知所措，不过最后在拿啵的助攻下还是在一起啦，皆大欢喜。

4.剧情原文忘了，全是私设。  
西咕在和拿啵说话时的称呼是当方和貴殿，对苏噜说话时就成了キミ和わたし，不知道该羡慕谁🤣其实我本觉得西咕对苏噜是用お前和俺的，对苏噜没必要太礼貌（苏噜大概是用貴様甚至てめぇ），但西咕对御主还是わたし党，应该无论对谁都还是讲礼貌的。 

5.再来点PP北欧三猛男。  
拿啵和苏噜应该都是吸烟的，拿啵是雪茄派，苏噜是普通的烟卷派（苏噜十几岁时玩打火机玩着玩着就会抽烟了，还被西咕告状），只有西咕不抽，办公室有吸烟区还好，外勤时天天闻双倍二手烟🤣在布布来了后拿啵会稍微收敛一下。  
所以如果需要分组行动时，一般是拿+苏、西+布，因为布布比较黏西咕、和习惯撩妹的拿啵一起就比较困ります，苏噜和西咕一起总是互相气得慌，和拿啵一组还好一点，有点猛男惺惺相惜的感觉。西和布是60％默契+40％行动力，拿和苏是30％默契+70％行动力，虽然组合换一换也能完成任务，但那种默契就不是发自内心而是出于工作能力了。（顺便，布布在对犯人开枪前会小声说ごめんなさい）不过如果西咕和苏噜一起，因为相貌一样，所以也可以整一些迷惑犯人的战术，但“果然还是不想和他同一张脸”。  
如果遇到违规投影，感觉苏噜也能来一套喝酒喷火、让消防装置喷水灭掉投影的操作，至于为什么他知道这招，是因为他在自己宿舍也玩火，结果触发了消防装置，最后自己和拿啵西咕两个饲主一起被批了一顿。男人，不要玩火。

6.难道说sw2的西咕就这么和x毛对决后和黑暗基地一起boom了吗，俺不能接受🙍🏻♀️这种时候不是应该一拳打晕他然后带回我们总部、听着他说“你们无论做什么我都不会屈服的”、然后拿啵在拷问的小黑屋里给他端一碗温情的四星礼装咖喱饭、最后这样那样就被收入我们这边后宫了吗🙍🏻♀️这才是我要看的结局。

7.西咕和特斯拉电眼逼人组的友情脑洞。  
特特喜欢鸽子，西咕能听懂鸟语，说不定西咕可以帮特特翻译一下鸽语（？）电眼逼人组的友情建立了，不愧是带来和平友谊的🕊️  
至于拿啵和狮狮已经在做情人节罐头时建立友情了🤣cp们互相联谊一下，好。

8.上次脑补了吃火锅，这次我要脑补拿啵西咕苏噜开罐头派对（草草草）。  
反正就是电流组虽然没研究出必出五星系统和圣晶石节省系统，但一番改造后蛋池竟然可以召唤苏噜了，为了防止火巨人王和帝王花一起把嘎勒底挤爆，所以还是借了西咕的身体出来，和咕哒一起抽卡的西咕看到出来的是谁，脸色更苍白了，当场就拔了剑。  
为了改善苏噜和西咕的关系，咕哒求拿啵帮忙，于是某次晚饭时间拿啵把苏噜和西咕叫到同一个房间里，桌上摆满了按情人节配方新做的罐头……然后没有然后了，因为罐头派对太弱智了，不知道该从哪里吐槽，而且咕哒下令关系不变好不准出来，最后三个人就真的吃了起来，西咕很自然地和拿啵说话、对苏噜还是一句都不想讲，苏噜则是把他们俩挨个嘲一遍，但好歹达成了在咕哒面前不闹矛盾的共识。  
总之大家已经是“一起吃过拿破仑印罐头”的关系了！——by拿啵

9.继续脑补pp北欧三猛男。  
也许为了泄欲（划掉）锻炼身体，拿啵西咕苏噜三个人会一起做一些格斗训练，因为都觉得和机器人对打没有实战的真实感（苏噜还能理由正当的把西咕揍一顿，真是太赚了👏虽然也不知道会变成谁揍谁），所以就发展成两两互殴了，不过为了互相监督，必须三个人都在场才行。  
拿啵和西咕就是和平友好的互相指教，拿啵有体格优势，西咕比较讲究出拳的速度和力道，而且两人还会试着互相配合一下。拿啵和苏噜是猛男激情的用拳头说话，苏噜比西咕力气还大，而且从小习惯的是没太多章法的打架方式，某种意义上还挺难搞的（苏噜：能打赢不就行了，管他妈那么多呢）。苏噜和西咕就又是熟悉的天昏地暗了……打着打着就带了个人情绪，所以拿啵必须在旁边看着他们（顺便帮忙保管眼镜），要是两个人打得上头了还得过去劝架。苏噜和西咕从小撕到大，太熟悉对方的打架风格了，所以总在研究新招式好能出其不意把对方撂倒，大概是锻炼效果最显著的一组了（没有哪个犯人比我哥/我弟难对付。二人言）。  
北欧三猛男真好，苏噜西咕烂兄弟真好，摩多摩多😔

【下面两条是拿啵西咕簧色脑洞，不能接受的现在退出还来得及】

10.搞西咕使人在清心寡欲和欲火难耐两个极端反复横跳，拿啵西咕是好兄弟没错，可我还是想看他们打炮，好兄弟就不能打炮放松一下了吗。  
他们两个打炮绝对是后入式，西咕死都不会让别人看自己的表情。虽然是两人都同意的行为可拿啵搞的时候还是莫名内疚，好像西咕在下是让西咕受了多大委屈似的（明明做1更累）。所以这种炮打完的结果是身体爽了，心更累了。不过西咕完事后戴上眼镜又能变回好像无事发生的样子，拿啵则是反复纠结，吉尔是爽了，可是心这么累果然还是不要和西咕搞了吧，不如找个陌生女孩子约来得自在。可是西咕就是那种，很特别的那种，而且他也没在乎，自己这么纠结干什么啊（还是在纠结）。  
我完全想不出他们俩怎么开始，因为西咕就是一脸不需要性生活，谁提枪要上就把谁割了。拿啵作为一个绅士当然也不好意思提，尤其还是男性、朋友。所以大概是产不出这种雷文了。不过怎么结束很容易想出来，事后洗完澡后拿啵一半纠结一半贤者模式地抽着雪茄，西咕穿好衣服后就坐在床边喝水（忍叫忍得嗓子不舒服），然后就回自己家去了。这个过程中拿啵一直不敢看西咕，虽然对方不介意和他对视。

11.梦到了拿啵西咕搞簧色，我好了。狼人拿啵抑制不住攻击人的本能，吸血鬼西咕表示没事冲我来，然后（在我邪恶大脑的控制下）就以炮会友了。鬼知道为什么两个猛男都接受了用cpy代替肉体伤痛，解决不了这个问题我就永远没法把车开出来。总之就是熟悉的后背位，拿啵用力掐着西咕的腰，都留下爪痕挠出血了，这太棒了，什么是性张力，这苍白色腰上的红色爪痕就是性张力。西咕也久违地从冰冷的身心中感受到了一股温度（背后那人好他妈用力、那玩意儿好他妈烫、不忍耐下来的话，种种纠结心情的融合）。反正最后西咕不想白送拿啵一炮，于是也扑上去吸了他一波，咬得拿啵嗷嗷叫，互相发泄了一下本能，这样就扯平了（用屁股换一顿饭哪里扯平了啊）


	4. Chapter 4

1.虽然有先产出，但我现在才仔细想pp北欧的设定……有详细脑洞的写不出，写出的又没仔细想好，产粮太难了。  
（草，一不小心写成了2000字小论文）  
目前想好的嘎勒底公安局刑事科有两个系，完全凭我兴趣把喜欢的角色堆在一起按头认识罢了，当然也会考虑些原作关系性。  
一系是监视官柳碳+执行官新茶和小乙。柳碳是旧时代混到现在的老警官了，有时候还习惯性守着老一套的规矩；新茶曾搞过高智商犯罪，但没被处决，因为不想损失他的能力，被招安；小乙本来色相就不怎么安稳，在失去一个仰慕的人后自暴自弃彻底没救，后来为了个人价值实现以及锻炼自己的心态成了警察。鬼知道一个日本人一个英国人一个中国人怎么混到一起的。柳碳很古板，新茶和小乙思想比较新潮、工作之余经常混在一起玩。  
另外还有第一分析室的分析官老福，说是第一分析室，但有他在就不需要新的分析室和分析官了，思维跳跃过快，能跟上他节奏的基本是新茶＞西咕＞其他人，遇到案子能跟去现场就绝不会在分析室坐着。只有自己知道的免罪体质（其实新茶也知道），所以闲到嗑药时色相也是安全的，推测出了西比拉系统的真相，但自己并不想加入，只想以普通人的形式维护社会的正义（我一直认为，老福在卓越的推理能力之上更可贵的是他恒久不变的正义感，他绝不会用自己的才华去作恶，这是我最喜欢的部分）。西咕和苏噜刚来时，因为太毒舌惹怒了苏噜，被他打进了医务室，这也是苏噜光荣的第一次受处分。  
二系是熟悉的监视官拿啵西咕+执行官苏噜和布布，下面是详细人设↓  
拿啵：人生几乎是顺风顺水，因为心态健康，所以色相从来清澈，大众眼中“可以自由选择想要的人生的那种成功人士”。以优秀的评定等级进入社会后，本来在做公司领导层的职位，但一直忘不掉心里热忱的正义感，所以在重新审视评定后发现还是可以做监视官（其实监视官也算个小领导），于是就跳槽来了。虽然工作变辛苦了，但做了自己最想做的事、心里很满足。目前的重任是当苏噜西咕中间的和事佬x  
办公桌上摆着自己喜欢的雪茄和闲书，抽屉里也藏着些美女杂志之类的。有时候和新茶小乙一起去喝酒，和新茶喝大了就开始胡乱讨论数学（没好好上学的小乙：欧吉桑又在吹我听不懂的东西）。  
西咕：苏噜的孪生弟弟。父亲齐格蒙德也曾任警察，但在两个儿子出生前已经殉职，母亲赫尔蒂斯尚在人世，小时候听母亲讲述父亲的事迹时就隐约有了成为警察的梦想。在苏噜被判定成潜在犯前性格还算开朗，但苏噜色相浑浊被关了后，作为“潜在犯的孪生兄弟”每天承受着周围人的非议，逐渐变得冷淡了，同时更加严格要求自己不能和苏噜一样堕落下去。在毕业时得到了A级的顶尖判定，毫不犹豫就决定了做监视官，算是继承了父亲的遗志、以及想用自己的力量改变苏噜等潜在犯的生存方式。对因社会压力而作恶的潜在犯是拯救的心态，但对真正穷凶极恶的犯人绝不留情，谈及苏噜时想法会变得复杂。  
办公桌上摆着父母的合影、拿啵送的咖啡、还有布布送的小鸟模样的摆件。  
苏噜：西咕的孪生哥哥，两人只有瞳色不一样。明明从小接受了一样的教育，但性格却逐渐与西咕拉开差距，对看不爽的东西直截了当抱着毁掉的心态，看不爽的东西偏偏还不少，因为性格不合，小时候经常自己先出手和西咕打架。后来终于还是被判定为潜在犯关进矫正设施，那时甚至还没成年，在矫正设施关了好多年，直到被刚入职的西咕问起要不要做执行官，想着出去杀杀犯人比关一辈子强，于是才被西咕捞了出来，十分看不爽西咕“假清高的精英模样”。犯罪系数一直在300多居高不下。  
脾气很差、作为猎犬超难使唤，从入职到现在顶了一头处分，听指挥时是因为拿钱干活，但对犯罪心理的分析十分透彻、犯罪手段也多有了解，所以才被判定有执行官的适性。对待犯人基本都抱着直接干掉的心态。  
无论是宿舍还是办公桌都扔得乱七八糟，只有摆着奥菲利亚照片的一小块地方格外干净整洁。  
布布：在西咕入职一段时间后与他相识，两人很快相恋并成婚，但爱之越深后色相却无法控制地越来越浑浊，直到被判定为潜在犯，但西咕并未因此与自己分离、还严正拒绝了系统让他与潜在犯离婚的建议，为了回应西咕，选择成为执行官与西咕一直在一起。其实也有接受心理治疗的选项，但自己并不想，西咕也尊重了她的选择。  
因为拿啵喜欢撩妹、苏噜脾气又很烂，令人困扰，所以在职场还是主要黏着西咕，对拿啵只谈工作，对苏噜几乎沉默到了忽视他的存在的程度。有斯露德、希露德、奥特琳德三个还在上学的堂妹，三个人都觉得姐姐成为潜在犯是西咕的错，统一战线讨厌西咕，想和妹妹们解释但又不知道怎么说比较好（因为客观来说，自己的色相的确是因为西咕而浑浊的）。  
看上去是性格忧郁的弱女子，但执行任务时也能跟上三位男同事的节奏，不太让人担心（当然西咕还是在默默担心），对犯人开枪前会小声地说ごめんなさい。  
奥菲：出生在色相清澈的精英家庭，从小被要求向着社会精英成长，不想成为潜在犯、所以对此没有异议，但父母的压力却让色相逼近八九十的危险线，靠着精神护理才保持安全没有破百。平时在寄宿学校上学，周末比起回家还更想留在学校一些，后来偶遇了还没进矫正设施的苏噜，一边觉得变成苏噜这样也不对，但另一边又觉得和苏噜说话时无需顾忌、是难得的放松。  
在苏噜进入矫正设施后偶尔会去看望，但很遗憾于苏噜一点也不打算改、简直是自作自受。现在以良好的评定从学校毕业，在基尔什塔利亚的手下工作，和苏噜很少再见面，苏噜成为执行官后还是得到了他的联系方式，不过心情很复杂、很少主动联系他。  
苏噜在被关的时候慢慢把头发留长了（参考三轮爹的图），因为懒得管头发，而且这样能把自己和西咕区分开。但后来奥菲说“既然要工作了，还是有个工作的样子吧”，想了想就又剪短了。

2.如果管西咕叫“战士之王”，他大概会害羞吧，会说这都是过去的事了……明明还一本正经地管拿啵叫皇帝……虽然有打下一个国家的实力，但西咕并没什么最强者的架子，拿啵也没什么皇帝架子，不过西咕是谦逊，拿啵只是单纯没放在心上而已吧😅

3.潜水员（西咕）的反义词是纵火犯（苏噜）吗

4.像拿啵西咕苏噜这种温带寒带热带齐全的组合，不管一起做什么好像都会很有戏剧性和节目效果……比如说一起玩玩游戏呢🤣虽然我玩过的游戏也不多，脑不出太有深度的东西。真男人当然要玩一些紧张刺激有竞技性的，或比较硬核考验技术的，或胡闹厨房之类互相伤害的（草）一起玩的时候拿啵负责普通的解说，苏噜负责主观过激的解说，西咕只默默地操作，偶尔讲几句有助于攻略的建议。  
比如beat saber（拿啵是beat archer？？？），理工男西咕把手柄加了根棍子，用起来就更有在挥剑的实感了，还更锻炼身体，但是苏噜用的时候要把方圆三米内的东西移走，防止他恶龙龙卷风。西咕是原地站桩流，拿啵会跟着节奏晃和哼歌，苏噜大开大合但每次后摇竟然都还能反应回来。  
比如FTG，虽然FTG我玩得比较多的只有GG和车万。如果是GG，那苏噜一定是Sol使，放火猛男，激情干爆；西咕大概是用Ky这种稳健型，可能也会用An这种比较难的自我挑战（而且还有眼镜的共鸣x）；拿啵可能会用jo或sl这种比较耍帅的，说不定也会偷偷练mi这种气质美女（）拿啵和苏噜是摇杆派，西咕是手柄派。玩的时候西咕一般一言不发，拿啵有时候会唔哦哦哦，苏噜则附赠很多嘲讽。（如果想看懂这段，欢迎右转我的合集“罪恶装备资料库”，内寻《罪恶装备人设简介》，我为了拉人入坑不择手段。）  
比如恐怖游戏，三个人一般都不会被吓得惊慌失措导致game over，西咕的话只会看到他眼神闪烁一下表示他有被吓到；拿啵被吓到时该叫就叫，最正常人的反应；苏噜则是用脏话代替叫喊。  
比如魂系列，西咕仔细研究剧情和打法；拿啵喜欢玩各种武器流派；苏噜则沉迷和boss皇城pk（巨人·王尤姆vs炎之巨人·王苏噜），武器没有火焰附魔就浑身难受，结果砍到炸药桶直接boom，气得摔手柄x  
有没有这样的猛男游戏直播间，我把圣晶石刷爆。

5.再脑一点王男au拿啵西咕。  
如果有什么需要伪装身份的情况，一般情况下是拿啵伪装成某个公司总裁，而西咕提着公文包在旁边装他的小秘书😌这两人简直一眼看去就是这样的组合，西咕在某种层面上还有点贤惠气质的。当然所谓的“公文包”其实是装着武器的防弹箱，只有夹层里放着几张文件拿来糊弄人。  
如果西咕被反派问到为何不抽烟却还带着打火机（其实按对地方就会变成炸弹），西咕就会说是为了帮拿啵点烟，因为“这个大大咧咧的上司总是忘记带/懒得自己掏打火机”，如果再顺便真的给拿啵点下烟就更好了😇  
因为要一起行动，所以拿啵要在别人面前做出自己特别信任这个秘书，如果不带他一起那自己也不干了的样子，感觉会被当成gay🤦♀️被调侃时两人只好陪笑，有时候甚至不得不假装承认，草，这时拿啵就会真的管西咕叫シグ（西格），好苏啊这总裁，我比西咕先被撩到了。虽然不得不这么叫，但心里会一边给布布和约瑟芬道歉、一边想着一会儿把这里掀了看你这反派还敢不敢这么乱吹逼拉郎。

6.发现最近经常把ナポ（napo）念成にゃぽ（nyapo）……ナポ……にゃぽ……ナポ……にゃぽ……  
（*にゃ是日语“喵”的拟声词）

7.“ボナパルト殿（bonaparutodono，波拿巴阁下）”是什么绕口令吗，我为什么要想这么一个西咕对拿啵的称呼，西咕你能快速把这个词念10遍吗

8.我觉得雪女王这个童话可以让西布来演个舞台剧了，虽然不知道谁演杰尔达谁演凯伊（草），大概还是男演男女演女吧。格里姆希尔德造了一面镜子，它摔碎后的碎片飞进了西咕的眼睛和心里，他的心就结了冰，忘记了对布布的感情，然后跟着古德隆恩跑了，于是布布开始千里寻夫（这个童年时期可以喝返老还童药来演，顺便这时西咕还没戴眼镜）。  
中间经过了这样那样的过程后，布布找到了西咕，她对着西咕流下泪来，唱着过去唱给他的歌，于是布布的眼泪融化了西咕心里的镜子碎片，找回记忆的西咕也流下泪来，眼睛里的碎片也淌出来了。最后他们一起回到那阳台上满是玫瑰花的家里去，从冬天走到春天，回到家时发现他们已经长大成人了（这里是我觉得原作最浪漫的地方），西咕的头发变长了，像只大刺猬，为了不再让眼睛被不详的东西污染，他戴上了眼镜，为了形象更适合顺便也剪短了头发。这时夏天已经来到，暖和美好的夏天。


	5. 北欧弱智换头笑话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗来源微博弱智吧年度精选

1.苏尔特愤怒地打开水龙头，因为开水龙头烫着他了。

2.苏尔特在晒齐格鲁德与布伦希尔德时，齐格鲁德与布伦希尔德也在晒苏尔特。

3.爱迪生：情人节罐头这么好吃，烹饪时用了什么发电？

拿破仑：是《拿破仑法典》

4.布伦希尔德左右为难，齐格鲁德只好给齐格飞也戴上眼镜将两人彻底同化。

5.经过一顿暴打之后，刚出牢笼水土不服的苏尔特终于服了。

6.你不准做自己。刚顶掉齐格鲁德的苏尔特接到了奥菲利亚最初的令咒。

7.你要做自己。杀戮机器苏尔特接到了奥菲利亚最后的令咒。

8.苏尔特举办演唱会引燃全场。

9.“我要给你们点颜色看看！”拿破仑说着射出一道彩虹。

10.英灵齐格鲁德有2条命，赛博朋克化的英灵齐格鲁德有10条命。

11.齐格鲁德在自己身体里和苏尔特的矛盾逐渐发酵，最后变得松软可口。

12.听信“一分干掉一千人”，苏尔特发奋读书誓与奥菲利亚共做北欧第一学霸。

13.被召唤到迦勒底时，苏尔特想和齐格鲁德打架，但齐格鲁德不想，于是让苏尔特叫御主来，苏尔特说我一个人就打得过你。

14.拿破仑每天坚持给奥菲利亚发情话表白，终于收到了她的回复：TD

15.苏尔特在迦勒底一周未引发火灾被评为禁欲男神。

16.拿破仑说steam好玩，齐格鲁德不明就里用手去摸热水瓶口。

17.聊起宠老婆，经验丰富的齐格鲁德突然升到100级。

18.苏尔特误食风油精后满嘴风凉话。

19.苏尔特在邮箱取信时因为寻信姿势而被奥菲利亚批评。

20.齐格鲁德在冰天雪地的北欧用钻戒向布伦希尔德求婚，真是雪中送碳。

21.长年未与人交流的性冷淡苏尔特，在看了黑胡子送的书之后想透了。

22.苏尔特宣布进入文坛，一位文学巨人就此诞生。

23.拿破仑在祖国买彩票中了十万法郎，于是带领他们组建了大陆军。

24.“别和我作对，我有发炎权。”被解放了的苏尔特说。

25.“爱人就是用来疼的。”布伦希尔德拿着枪说。

26.奥菲利亚在北欧的生活得到众人羡慕，她谦虚地表示“我只是站在巨人的肩膀上”。

（最后这条不是北欧的

“我宣布！”来自台湾的陈宫说。）


	6. Chapter 6

1.从8月16日写下第一篇拿啵西咕开始，这下半年的拿啵西咕浓度就剧烈上升，这就是新西皮上任三把火吧，在这之前的fgo生活真是恍若隔世一般。于是我想了想，总结了一下我开搞前后的北欧三猛男印象，因为我好久没再研读2.2剧情原文了，所以必然在我自己搞的同人的影响下出了不少ooc偏差。  
【西咕】  
开搞前：就是你小子砍了老福的胳膊，先拉黑了→爹我错了，你不计前嫌还来到我迦，你是圣母玛利亚女神雅典娜消化一切恶意与苦痛世界以痛吻你你却大人不记小人过的伟人。  
开搞后：小夫妻甜蜜蜜过得好好的，非要被我劈头盖脸整俩男人压在身上增加生活难度情感纠纷的苦逼钢铁直男，还美其名曰探索他更多的可能性，坚强地承受了诸如和突然降临的好男人交朋友甚至打炮、和突然降临的屑男人撕逼甚至打炮等太多太多。  
【拿啵】  
开搞前：是个好人。  
开搞后：月球女性向男友+月球gay向男友+月球耽美向男友+豪放猛1+大胸母0+苏噜西咕的润滑剂。上得厅堂下得厨房，能撩美女能插直男，进可战场打炮退可金牌调解，真正可能性的男人，法国产瑞士军刀。  
【苏噜】  
开搞前：就是你小子砍了老福的胳膊还甩锅给西咕，给👴🏻变金箱，被拿啵开光过要带彩圈的那种。  
开搞后：每天都在炸毛挠东西玩打火机库库库怪叫的寂寞春猫，看到别的乖乖猫就不爽地冲过去互挠甚至打炮，需要铲屎官奥菲撸一撸才能安静一会儿。

2.恭喜我成功进化为北欧三猛男薛定谔配对混邪都可人，那种在三人同居背景下打开房门可能会看到任何两个（甚至三个）人在鼓掌的状态真是太棒了。接下来思考一下不同的配对在我心里是个怎样的模式。虽然我都可，但我还是觉得西咕右更香，毕竟我是爱他0他选手。  
【拿/西】  
好兄弟和平友好的互相解决生理需求，都觉得和自己搞的对方是亏了，但是又都觉得和对方搞挺爽的，有机会下次再约。  
【苏/西】  
首先要互殴一顿来决定这一炮要不要打，苏赢了就打，西赢了那苏只好自己手冲。反正不管是左还是右西咕都老大不情愿的，搞不懂苏噜明明这么烦自己干吗还来骚扰，心想着赶快搞完算了，而苏噜则是想多羞辱西咕一会儿。  
【拿/苏】  
首先要互殴一顿来决定谁上谁下，然后就会发展成苏噜无限diss拿啵床技，拿啵无限报复式搞得更加用力，要么捅坏要么夹断x最后两个猛男搞得天摇地动，仿佛把床搞塌。就是可怜西咕无论在做什么都要用他们俩的床震声当bgm了。  
天哪，我甚至可以看他们三个人一起被抹布，我为什么会变成这样，他们三个明明都是直男不是吗。

3.【观瓦尔基里幕间有感】  
小姨子幕间真好，都是我老婆😭😭西咕太可爱了呜呜呜，这种“有气随便撒在我身上没问题”的好姐夫太好了呜呜呜😭😭不管拿啵还是西咕都是いい男啊！我给北欧好男人疯狂爆灯。  
说回来西咕你演苏噜演得好投入啊，我当做自己磕到了苏噜西咕糖（他俩竟然他妈的有糖），所以说，为什么西咕假装苏噜假装得这么熟练啊，果然当初苏噜对你的身体为所欲为（？）的时候，你都看在眼里记在心里的吧。就算是召唤到嘎勒底没有异闻带的记忆，说不定看到剧情回放就又被勾起了那熟悉的感觉x  
有问题，绝对有问题。 

4.午睡做了傻屌梦，梦到西咕不知道去了哪个平行时空圣杯战争给咕哒男当从者，然后这个时空基本就卫宫饭画风的，一派祥和，还是个番剧我正在追更新。然后这集ed放完后的正片里，西咕和咕哒男买了晚上吃火锅的东西回家（真就咕哒饭呗），因为察觉到家里的地板上出现了陌生人的脚印，于是西咕紧急变身，常服变战斗服，一段本应放在真正片里的酷炫动画结束后，咕哒男拿了根扫帚防身，在旁边说这个变身动画是不是太长了为了给动画拖时间啊，然后就愉快的下回预告了。  
虽然好傻屌，可是又希望这东西真的存在……

5.【观西咕设定图有感】  
所以说西咕天天看似冷着个脸，实际上心脏里一直被布布的火焰灼烧着，真的是外冷内热（物理）了。所以战斗时变得凶暴一点可以理解为有时也想泄泄火吗。   
设定里那个说法好暧昧：西咕过去战斗中受的伤都被他用治愈的卢恩治好了，所以只剩下了心口这一个伤。那到底是这个伤无法治愈，还是他自己不愿治愈呢。  
干，我为什么联想到了长出腿后每走一步都像在刀尖上一样痛的小美人鱼……或许他面无表情或是对其他人礼貌地笑的时候，心脏里都在灼痛着，呼出的气息也是灼热的温度。青色的火焰可是比红色的温度要高啊（苏噜：？）  
所以说“不灭火焰的好男人”其实是个流动红旗，定期在拿啵西咕苏噜之间传来传去，今天官方钦定我当，明天亲爹钦定你当，后天虽然苏噜不是个好男人，但他的火确实灭不了，所以也传给他。完了，我脑中出现画面了，如果我此生有幸漫展摆摊，我就订个颁给他们仨的锦旗挂在摊子上。

6.稍微补点吸血鬼西咕和狼人拿啵的设定。  
西咕的外套里面一般藏着Gram的短刀，虽然在这个非人生物逐渐落寞弱化的时代他随便拎个菜刀或手术刀也能干掉对手，但这是长久以来养成的习惯。而且Gram的材质很特殊，不会被现代仪器查出来。不过去拿啵家里的时候不会带任何武装。  
过去将死之时是被布布救了，具体发生了什么自己也不清楚，因为那时命悬一线失去意识了，醒来后发现已经成了吸血鬼，只有胸口的伤还留着。虽然在那之后不知道布布去了哪里，但相信她还和自己一样活在世界的哪个角落，漫长的人生中四处迁徙也是为了找她。  
拿啵基本上靠狼人的气场就能吓住大部分猫猫狗狗，甚至有时候可以威慑到人类，在工作场合起到一些作用。但约瑟芬家的巴哥犬不怕他，反而好像唯恐他伤害主人似的时而对他有敌意，不过约瑟芬当成了它是在和拿啵玩，还鼓励拿啵多和它亲近一下。  
哎，北欧三猛男二缺一有点寂寞，不过我还没想好怎么安排苏噜。

7.之前就想过，既然拿啵能当罐头普罗丢瑟，那为什么不能当爱抖露普罗丢瑟呢？正好这边还有个屠龙王子预备役，nemo老师也说过西咕就像那种事务所不准脱衣服的爱抖露，爱抖露西咕和经纪人拿啵不可避啊。于是就有了这个和别人一起涛的沙雕au。  
事务所总让西咕穿得严严实实的是为了艹禁欲系人设，剧烈运动时偶尔摘个眼镜已经很难得，拿啵为了中和（？）所以总是自己敞着胸口。久而久之传出了“某S开头偶像穿那么多是在遮掩些什么”的谣言，比如为了遮住和经纪人乱搞留下的吻痕🙉强行造gay剧情suki。拿啵觉得西咕偶尔脱一下也没啥不好的，身材又很劲爆，必然光速涨粉。（某种结局发想：西咕身上有老婆捅的伤痕，拿啵想想这种🍉传出去也好麻烦，最后只好放弃了脱衣的想法（所以被传自己和西咕有一腿的🍉就比较轻松是吗，搞不懂你）  
这种时候怎么能少得了搞事王苏噜，（只有拿啵西咕两个人知道的）西咕的烂哥，兼任地下重金属摇滚乐队主唱，兼任西咕黑粉。这种烂脾气在死亡摇滚圈和抖m圈反而很受欢迎，再加上脸和嗓子都不错，所以也有点人气，即使每次唱歌时都要顺手砸东西，也总是有夜店忍痛叫他来场拉客。如果被说长得很像某个爱抖露就会挥起电吉他开启真人快打模式（苏：cnm，要说像也得是他像我）。在某次唱夜场时遇到了来换个环境散散心的奥菲利亚，开始有了些变老实的倾向（怎么可能，无非就是每次都开始给奥菲发短信：今天晚上在xx唱，来听。之类的）。  
西咕的社交账号一般只发工作情况，比如x月x日将参加什么活动、很荣幸与xx合作之类，冷酷无情的@ Sigurd_official，冬天时可能会自己拍一些雪景po出来，反正不管发些什么，评论下都少不了粉丝🐔叫。  
相对的拿啵的账号就超级活跃，自己不是偶像正主，所以发什么就管得比较松，几乎什么日常都会发一发，吃饭、喝酒、逛街、在活动地点和女孩子合影等等。结果因为自己和西咕几乎形影不离，所以西咕粉丝们（自称“法芙娜”，因为每天都被正主杀）想知道正主的去向都来他这里看，还会用放大镜在其中寻找西咕的身影，比如桌上对面的酒杯里反射出了西咕的脸，难道正主真的和经纪人是gay吗诸如此类发想。  
苏噜的账号就是如今也有的那种暴躁嘴臭愤青，日常开麦愤世嫉俗。闲得没事时还会登录小号到西咕主页下面带节奏开黑（措辞还很“低端黑”），在别人眼中是来历不明的西咕黑粉头子，账号最常访问用户@ Sigurd_official，我气我自己，不过还是难以一己之力对抗维护西咕的粉丝大军。结果在某次用电吉他真人快打时被路人误以为是西咕拍下背影，于是逐渐领悟了用自己的身体（？）给西咕甩锅招黑的新套路。感觉这个au逐渐危险了起来😅苏哥算了算了，您可别作了。  
顺便，我觉得这个背景下的苏噜是长发+不戴眼镜，因为这样比较rock，而且不想被认成西咕，虽然脸很像这点是改不了了（三轮爹画的那个长发比起西咕更适合苏噜啊，我一直这么想🤣巨人形态时也是火焰大波浪），不过也有觉得长发太麻烦的可能性。  
哎，西咕真是个被🍉环绕的男人啊，能力越强破事越多是这样的。

8.让我想想我推的fgo玩家模式。（写了好几个墙头，这里只贴拿啵西咕苏噜）  
西咕：攻略大佬，无所不知。all阶万年挂100级5宝15羁绊满金芙芙布伦希尔德，明明他每天就玩一小时，不知道怎么肝出来的。除了布布也会规划抽强度卡（然而除了抽布布外都比较非，幸运E不可避，会适当氪但从不上头），每期都会表演布伦希尔德单挑or竞速高难。  
拿啵：每期活动都会开直播分析并带头开荒。虽然不是氪金巨佬但还是每期都抽（会被美女骗氪），因为“人人都值得加入自己的军队”，出货还不少，box闪瞎狗眼，纯血统欧洲人。对于迦里人怎么练有非常明确的计划并且每期活动认真实行。超喜欢借西咕的顶配布布。  
苏噜：红卡狂光炮+宝石翁/双梅林洗一切图的选手，特别喜欢大英雄和陈宫放炮流，只有特别难打时才会很不情愿的换阵容，活动没有急需的材料就放置，甚至懒得登录。每日水贴婊运营论坛pvp，一坠机就撕卡泄愤的屑男人。  
福/莫：看透你游厨力游戏的本质后，因为没什么肝的兴趣，没玩多久就云了，但是游戏动向还会关注，老福有新功能会上来体验一下，老莫则搞起了初始号生意（在他这里买不到有老福的号）、有时上线戳戳弗兰。抽卡唯一的乐趣是抽到对方后当着对方的面撕卡。  
奥丢（异闻带版）：纯强度党，只抽强度卡（还尽量满宝），只练强度卡，其他人需要时才紧急喂一下。四拐陈宫大英雄这种羁绊特别高，还有各种只为了戴嘲讽礼装卖的工具练度从者，让人一边搞不懂这人玩这厨力游戏是为了什么、一边又不得不承认他的攻略真实用的矛盾的存在。  
奥丢（泛人类史版）：攒石攒呼符等佩涅罗佩的佛系玩家，只氪氪福袋，只用低星或活动赠送从者+借助战也能顺利刷完各种活动与高难。把喀耳刻放进了灵基保管室。  
特特：最大乐趣是抽到🦁后撕卡，其他时候热衷用各种自娱自乐的组队通关高难以凸显自己的智商，喜欢吐槽游戏机制的缺点。  
妈妈：金时练度很高，但是不往外挂不准别人抱，自己也很少用金时出战，每天在myroom戳戳金时就很开心了。

9.【日服亚马逊快递新活动有感】  
说起送快递，西咕一定是那种老老实实的，放在门口就写门代收，外卖挂在门把上就写门把手代收的好小伙子，而且筋力A+自己就能扛一个沙发上楼，太棒啦。  
那么r阶拿啵的十万大快递员什么时候安排上呢。

10.《搏击俱乐部》苏噜西咕  
苏噜西咕这样同一身体对立性格的设定也太适合《搏击俱乐部》了……本来过着一成不变严格自律生活的西咕总觉得生活缺少令人兴奋的事物，不想让自己变得缺乏感情，于是被人（怕不是拿啵）建议试试多与新环境接触，然后在某个吵得要死的酒吧喝酒的夜里，西咕遇到了“久居外地最近刚回家的哥哥”苏噜，因为刚回来还居无定所所以借住在西咕家里。  
苏噜向西咕约架，西咕本不愿意，但苏噜先动手后只好还击，两人互殴一顿后西咕竟难得体会到发泄情绪的快感（而且苏噜只执着单纯的暴力，没有其他无聊的世俗心思），两人一起建立了搏击俱乐部，让更多人合理地通过暴力发泄压力，苏噜满心乐意地做了会长让大家打来打去，西咕还在乎着外人的眼光、不愿在这里抛头露面，于是只在幕后提供些管理的建议，他也不与其他人、只与苏噜互殴来发泄（有时打完架也打打炮嗯，是我的社情思想在作祟，不是他们的错）。  
在苏噜绝对的力量统治+西咕合理的运营策略共同作用下，俱乐部越做越大，苏噜作为明面的领袖也笼络了大批盲从者。但西咕发现苏噜的脾气越来越暴躁过激，开始带领成员们在社会上制造混乱还越闹越凶。西咕打算和苏噜决裂，但是走到哪里都会被认成苏噜，被俱乐部成员膜拜、被社会上的外人所厌恶，他本觉得只是因为二人容貌相同所以被错认，后来才察觉到，苏噜是他心里的另一个人格，他从遇到苏噜的一开始就是在与自己突然冒出的人性另一面共度亦真亦幻的日子。  
西咕最后一次与苏噜对峙，却无法彻底打倒苏噜，他明白苏噜和自己是二位一体无法分离，于是毅然将从苏噜那里夺来的匕首刺向自己打算玉石俱焚，然而在最后意识模糊的时间里，他却看到苏噜的模样更加痛苦且消失了。他没有再看到过苏噜，清醒的自己接受了惩罚收拾了所有烂摊子，并且开始正视心里被压抑的野性，一切回到了往常。

11.我好喜欢西咕的犬齿，很少能看到，在情绪波动时却昭告了狼的本性，是他隐藏的野性的象征。拿枪顶着我的脑袋我也要在画西咕张嘴时把它画上。

12.刺猬头，蓝色，有一个红色的基友，有一个拯救她于危难之中以后也真心守护的女性，名声很大（？），正义感强烈，曾经一度遭人陷害失忆，曾经被一个脾气很差的人冒名顶替过，毒药与背叛是他最不能容忍的事情。  
我以为我是在说成步堂龙一，其实我是在说齐格鲁德。

13.我早就这么觉得了，西咕脖颈上的护甲好像项圈啊……再加上西咕又是犬系（其实也稍微有点说不清的猫系……不像我其他推那样犬和猫的成分能分得很清楚，但就是有种那样微妙的感觉，说不定是因为0破看起来很小只吧（爆笑）

14.害，都是naizi，差别为何这么大。拿啵的看上去宽厚温暖，像冬日里火炉烧满的热乎乎的房间，只是看到就让人觉得已经被那温暖包围，心中充满希望。奥丢的一小块就像沙漠里的月牙湾、终局之海里的丰饶之岛，将迷茫旅人指往蜜与奶的迦南。西咕就，淬火的钢铁，只会让人担心他一发力就会把人家的脸给夹变形……

【往下是一些诡异的冷笑话】

12.（微博的一个奇怪的炫富发言改梗）  
咕哒子带着👓去刷本的时候，同去的🌈是懂门道的人，会去观察刷的时候是用宝具还是平砍。  
倾向红卡平砍的话，说明他是很难攒np的单体宝具，强度很一般，这已经成为节奏榜上某种心照不宣的默契。  
🌈见状，不动声色（？）自充30，开启了宝具，用打了三个残血的方式不让👓陷入尴尬。  
咕哒子带着🌈去刷本的时候，同去的👓也是懂门道的人，会去观察刷的时候是直接清场还是需要补刀。  
需要补刀的话，说明在落地时设定的宝具倍率太低，强度很一般，这已经成为节奏榜上某种心照不宣的默契。  
👓见状，不动声色（？）开三技能QAA打了30颗星，并且都让给了🌈，用自己打不出暴击的方式不让🌈陷入尴尬。  
这是咕哒子见过的最真实的猛男们的绅士一瞬，无限愤怒，想写一篇炎上匿名信来催促yls出强化本。  
（刚写完这个的第二天拿啵就喜提强化本，我太开心了）

13.👓：您好，请问您的身体有什么问题？  
🌈：每当我单手举起几百千克的大炮时我就会腰酸背痛。  
👓：您可以选择不举。

14.“bgo，🌈已经被你吊在蛋池上三天了。”  
“他捞来多少圣晶石了？”  
“不知道，但他正在给天朝的小年放炮，射出好多暴击星。”


	7. Chapter 7

1.西咕是不是可以算姓氏是伏尔松呢，毕竟就是这一族传承下来的血脉，不过也不排除在上一辈胡乱改嫁交配的过程中换了姓氏……主要是拿啵有名有姓的很完整，放到西咕这边有名无姓就觉得别扭（苏噜你就没救了），不过齐格鲁德·伏尔松也挺别扭的，换另一种译法，西古尔德·伏尔松好像好一些。

2.没事想想pp au没正经剧情时的日常值班生活。  
西咕就算没活也在找活干，每天对着电脑忙个不停，忙完了就收拾桌子整理文件，反正永远都是有事做的样子。确实闲下来了就会看一些看起来很枯燥的书。  
拿啵闲的时候就会开始看闲书，或者搞搞数学（太投入时甚至会听不到警报），或者去吸烟区来两根，有时候会问西咕用不用帮忙，但西咕一般都说不用，不是什么急事。  
布布会看些女性话题的书籍杂志，研究些比如美妆、女子格斗术之类的，经常偷偷瞄西咕，西咕知道但一般不会做什么表示（毕竟这种事情指出来很容易让对方尴尬），要表示的话会等到下班。  
苏噜永远在摸鱼，要么听歌要么睡觉，要么戴着耳机睡觉，最大化利用靠背椅，还有在禁止吸烟的牌子下面吸烟这种行为艺术。有时发短信骚扰奥菲利亚，被问“你现在不是上班时间吗”。

3.西咕，会不会也饭量很大呢。神代的英雄性能很强所以对魔力的消耗肯定也大，而且原典里差不多也过着多锻炼多打架的猛男生活，消耗这么大怎么可能会不多吃呢，多吃饭→多锻炼→变成坦克，一种良性循环（？）。相对的拿啵就是看起来很猛实际上吃得还蛮精致（是皇帝嘛），当然更多是在行军路上培养出来的，吃得凑合点也没关系，豪迈的大碗饭就更好了。 

4.想看拿啵西咕吵架吵得气出母语，虽然我也不知道西咕具体是哪里人吧……一般我都当成最北边冰岛的，不过西咕的距离感稍微有点精芬？总之，在法语/意大利语和冰岛语（或者某种不可名状的古代北欧语）激情对喷的时候，咕哒子只能calm down/落ち着け。  
如果加上奥丢那就更好玩了，西咕和奥丢两个头脑派因为意见分歧而开始吵架，乱飞的古希腊语和古北欧语中间夹杂着微弱的法语劝架，比起语言，拿啵不如用一个热情的猛男拥抱让大家冷静下来。  
至于苏噜：（难以名状的原初巨人咆哮）

5.拿啵一破的小领巾真可爱，动起来就一晃一晃的，好想用手一直拨来拨去啊😌还有西咕腰上的gram短刀，这种运动起来就会晃来晃去的小东西真可爱，又有种撩人的感觉。 

6.想起西咕被人坑的ptsd啊，我就想他会不会在这方面格外敏感，就算作为saber对魔力高，也绝对不喝别人递过来的任何饮品，哪怕是礼节性的劝酒之类，喝之前也一定要用眼镜分析一下成分（？），除非是羁绊5的咕哒这样愿意赌上命信任的人（只喝自己准备的东西，怕不是成了疯眼汉穆迪）。拿啵一开始请他喝酒直接被拒绝，还一头问号，看到他喝东西前总要盯着看半天，两头问号，像这样慢慢攻略不信任他人的西咕也很香啊。  
所以如果对他搞下药梗的话就有种罪恶感……毕竟这是他的心理阴影，不过我们对他下药当然只是为了发情😌在药效发作的时候变得慌乱的西咕，害怕自己又忘记什么重要的东西，想想也很愉悦啊，放心，只会失去节操而已）  
当然，现实中的大家也不要乱吃陌生人给的东西哦，西咕的故事真是具有教育意义啊。

7.突然觉得西咕和异奥丢都有种小妈气质……持家能力一应俱全，但因为和不熟的人太有距离感而不好建立感情。承担妈的义务却体会不到妈的亲情，这不就是小妈（雷死我了，我是新生代雷神

8.西咕和奥菲利亚都是冷酷优等生系，感觉在批评苏噜上可能也会是差不多的方式，然后苏噜就会觉得怎么老是被同样的口气教训。当然奥菲批评他他会听，西咕批评他就只会心想关你屁事吃你家米了吗然后想揍他。  
不过这时他对西咕的讨厌不是因为两人对立的三观，而是因为眼前这个男人让他想起奥菲，从而产生了不稳定的焦躁，他不想承认西咕和奥菲是类似的人。

9\. 送快递30层通关后新开的健身房，拿啵西咕的相性都很好，再加上拿啵那大奶和西咕的钢铁筋肉，我的脑中开始播放什么更衣室大战哲学六边形之类的哲学名场面了……而且40层后开放的图书馆也是二人都相性良，一起健健身读读书，猛男友情让我磕到昏迷。  
40层通关后的拿啵蒸桑拿剧情让我不禁想象这样的画面：蒸晕了的拿啵头顶冰毛巾，眼前影影绰绰摇晃着一个蓝色的纤瘦身影，想着心心念念的贤惠好姑娘真的出现在自己面前了啊，这深蓝色的身影莫非是布布吗，要是来个膝枕就更好了……  
贤惠好医生西咕：不是女人真是不好意思啊皇帝，醒了这波还有快递要送呢。  
拿啵：（惹，我就知道） 

10.突然觉得大学paro拿啵西咕也很好，青春的味道，是那青柠檬的芳香——  
医学系研究生西咕和数学系研究生拿啵，早期在新生联谊和校运动会不打不相识，不过新生欢迎会时西咕完全没人敢接近，拿啵则是左右逢源。后来又在图书馆经常碰面，慢慢地变成好朋友，是我无法企及的双学霸友情……两位除了学霸之外还特别现充，西咕已经有了女朋友布布，而拿啵正和约瑟芬暧昧，追到手也是迟早的事。  
西咕因为学医而特别注重身体健康，而拿啵沉迷学习就会动不动废寝忘食，为此经常被西咕提醒按时吃饭和休息。有时西咕离开教学楼前，还会拐到数学系看看拿啵是不是又在加班了，然后强行拖去食堂先把饭吃了再说。  
我想看西咕从化学系借来个烧杯用于在实验室喝水，可以精确计算饮水量，就很有内味儿（不是消毒水的味儿），不过更有可能是用布布送的情侣杯。

11.再脑补点北欧ppau，关于奥菲利亚。出生时右眼天生弱视，后来被改造成机械的（当然不是自愿），出于部分资本家推崇的人体机械化，变成了小白鼠。右眼有些分析功能之类的，但动起来的话很明显和左眼不同，所以一般用眼带遮住。  
苏噜对此的看法是：想挖出来看看、等哪天奥菲全身变成机器人了大概也很好玩、但是人体机械化这种事本质傻逼。他的思想很守旧，不愿适应自己觉得奇怪的新生事物。

12.西咕在布布的回忆里说，自己不会去用火焰的卢恩，因为火会烧尽一切，相对的则是苏噜不烧点什么就浑身难受……你们越是对立，我就磕得越爽，加大力度。 

13.诡异的冷笑话  
🌈：有人cdx吗？（指处对象）  
🔥：吃什么？（指吃东西）  
👓：如果怕冷还是不要穿比较好。（指穿短袖） 


	8. Chapter 8

1.从原典来说，苏噜比西咕年龄大，还大了不止一点，但从月球苏噜抢西咕身体以及二人的情商差距来看，苏噜又可以比西咕小，所以他俩做兄弟谁大谁小其实都可以（只要cp里两个人年龄都够大，那么年上年下我都可以），两种苏噜西咕都很有搞头。  
苏噜年上就是仗着自己是哥、高弟一等、兴风作浪，臭弟弟不听我的话我就要在床上教你做人，让你学会对哥哥放尊重点。苏噜年下就是向我假清高的哥发起叛逆，让西咕尝尝被弟压的屈辱，被年龄小的压着艹丢不丢人。不管怎样都很香，而且不管怎样西咕都好心累就是了。

2.有人考据过西咕的卡面背景吗？感觉是很多武器并排摆放在一起的某种殿堂，会不会是北欧神话里勇者们最后归去的瓦尔哈拉宫殿？反正原典里西咕凉了后十有八九也是被带走了……所以说，这个卡面差不多是在描绘西咕从英灵殿里走出来的感觉，小图总是会让我幻视成西咕是六翼大天使。 

3.既然西咕的衣服是按军服设计的，那么那个老问题就来了，有没有配套军服拿啵西咕康康，司令x军师不可避。不过西咕总是擅长把想象中的那种福利场面变得实用化，比如泳装是潜水服，军装是硬核战甲。 

4.不知道西咕的好感度到多少才会开始开启骚话技能，大概骚话是布布专属的吧。不过我也想听吸血鬼西咕（完全无自觉地）对拿啵讲“阁下对鄙人来说像是安全无害的阳光”这种话。无自觉的很好，有自觉的也很好。  
拿啵：doki（boki） 

5.仔细想想，西咕被拿啵撩到和拿啵被西咕撩到都很好玩啊。拿啵人情味更丰富点，所以有时说话也会委婉含蓄些，而西咕超级直球，不鸣则已一鸣惊人，一句话就打得老婆头昏脑涨的男人，让拿啵想“这人怎么会一脸认真地说出这么过分（褒义）的话啊”，此时就是拿啵被西咕撩到。  
而拿啵热情起来时会特别主动接近他人，攻势也是滔滔不绝，让大部分时候都与人保持距离的西咕招架不住，像是寒冰被火焰融化。有距离感的人一旦被人入侵自己的安全区就会产生动摇，而拿啵的接近又没有恶意，此时就是西咕被拿啵撩到了。  
总之他们都是因为思虑太多所以反而招架不住对方直白攻势、在主动出击时却又都选择直白方式的类型，直男互撩摩多摩多。

6.说不定北欧三猛男每天谁上谁下都是猜拳决定的，可惜西咕是幸运E罢辽。

7.👓把🌈带进屋里，关上灯，拽上床，盖上被子，脱掉衣服，然后开始讲胸前的夜光是怎么被老婆送的又臭又长的情史。说不定还会问🌈身上的伤是不是也是老婆给的…… 

8.仔细想想，如果把拿啵西咕苏噜一起扔到抹布团面前，三个人都有可能先被抹布动手……西咕因为拒不合作而被抹布先下手，苏噜因为过于嚣张而被抹布先下手，拿啵因为看起来活很好而被抹布先下手🤔

9.在我的个人理解中，西咕和克制这个词密不可分。他的剑是太阳魔剑，眼睛像青色的火焰，但是他又决不使用火焰的卢恩，不愿让火吞噬一切。他的性格里隐藏着粗暴的部分，但是他平日选择温和地以礼待人，甚至用着礼貌过分的敬语称呼。他的心脏里被布布的火焰灼烧着，但他平日又能作出平静的样子，就算没有龙心魔力的支持也会用自己的毅力承受这份灼痛。只是我的个人理解。

10.突然想起很久没摸底特律北欧paro了，文写不完不妨碍我发散脑洞。  
拿啵的求知欲当然会促使他对西咕很好奇，比如西咕工作之余都在干什么，事实是，西咕作为一台机器，休眠时间之外都是工作时间，上班时来警局找拿啵，下班后回公司汇报情况以及维护之类的，一天结束后就在设施里休眠。或许拿啵的身份还不够让他去了解西咕的公司的幕后，不过如果能看到的话，大概会看到好几台正在研发新功能的测试版西咕同时运行中、从而导致他san值下降）更不用说那些还能回收零件以及研究错误报告中的报废西咕了）虽然正式运行中的只有一台，但也是无数报废机体的研究经验堆积起来的成果。  
我是很想看那种西咕当着拿啵的面更新换代的场面，这边旧的机体刚被拆解报废，那边新的传完记忆睁开眼睛就跟没事人似的对拿啵打招呼，拿啵绝对会混乱一阵的🤣开始陷入此刻的西咕还是不是刚才的西咕的哲学迷思。  
最后，冲击性但又合理的事实，仿生人西咕没有唧唧（）他自己当然无所谓，又不是sex型号，要那个没用，只要外貌能分出性别就行了。而且如果有需要的话，他也会毫不犹豫地在别人面前脱光（其实就是关掉服装投影大概，这时只剩象征性的一条胖次，虽然我暂时想不出有什么裸体的需要，只要系统判定当众裸体不会造成不良影响吧），拿啵作为一个普通男人看到本该是男人的人腿间却啥都没有，理性上完全理解，感性上则很不习惯，而西咕还很无所谓地张开腿让拿啵看、满足拿啵的好奇心😑我好喜欢性冷淡到没有性观念的ooc西咕哦，而相对的拿啵对这种事比较敏锐，拿啵红着脸让西咕别摆这种动作，西咕寻思着给同事检查下机器怎么了，我又爽雷了。

11.我仔细看看夏活礼装西咕的手套，这手套怎么还有高光，是皮手套吗，好鸡儿色。我想看这双戴着皮手套的手帮人手冲😔光想想我就先冲好了。

12.【读设定集2.2部分有感】  
苏噜真是个有爱也不知道怎么表达的三岁小孩，不要骑乘技能可不可以理解为现pa的他连自行车都不会骑（太掉价了！相对的骑乘A的西咕怕不是各种驾照都考了一遍），他的火之高兴莱瓦汀和西咕的剑样子好像，怪不得他抢了西咕的身体还把他的武器玩得这么溜，果然你俩有问题啊有问题。  
那么西咕对苏噜的第一第二人称就是私和おまえ了，不存在俺，大概这样彬彬有礼的自称反而让苏噜更加生气（你跟我在这装什么b呢），顺便色男是不是成了拿啵对西咕的特别爱称（草）。  
西咕……太缺爱惹……出生没爹长大没妈，也曾短暂地渴望过亲情然而付诸东流，这就是西咕冷淡性格的成因吧。西咕对雷金短暂的期待也可以套进烂兄弟梗，他或许也曾期待过苏噜变好之后两个人能找回亲情，不过屑苏噜也让他失望了就是了。拿啵快来用猛男热情温暖这寂寞的西咕啊。  
西咕还有一种对很多身外之事都无所谓的态度（相对的是拿啵比较爱管闲事），或许是已经明白了世事十有八九不如意，无需强求，甚至就算触及了他的底线，他也只会用其自省而不是去管别人，也算是一种自我保护吧，感觉是比较消极的自我保护。拿啵也不能说是爱管闲事，只是他看到事情后都会产生很详尽的自我想法，或赞许或不满，而西咕只会“既然都这样了那就是这样吧”，你果然还是机器人吧。不过这也包含着西咕的一股强者自信，任你风吹雨打我自岿然不动，想搞我也无所谓，反正大部分人搞不动我。不愧是神代英雄，真是太可怕力。某种意义上这种默认一切的态度，和拿啵承认所有加诸己身的传说的态度有些类似。总而言之拿啵西咕贴贴就对了。  
我没想到设定里还提到了西咕和古德隆恩，既然西咕的真爱是布布，那么对古德隆恩不再有爱情也很正常，但他却又信任着古德隆恩，侧面反应古德隆恩对西咕的爱确实是一片真心吧。  
拿啵的部分基本都在讲他的历史（大概有史实所以不用再加太多设定的性格吧），反正他的心思比西咕和苏噜细腻得多。

13.一个唐突的苏噜=车万二妹的论证。  
苏噜年龄很大，二妹年龄也很大。  
苏噜拿着莱瓦汀，二妹也拿着莱瓦汀。  
苏噜的破坏力很强，二妹的破坏力也很强。  
苏噜因为自闭太久而导致思维不太正常，二妹也因为被关了太久而导致思维不太正常。  
苏噜最后被主角打了一顿，二妹最后也被主角打了一顿。  
苏噜=芙兰朵露QED

14.【冷笑话】  
🌈：你想干嘛？  
🔥：想

15.【PROMARE梗，涉及原作剧透，不想剧透请直接退出，这是最后一条了】  
开脑洞的冲动就像岩浆一样在我心里咕嘟咕嘟了两天，我终于忍不住辽。PRM的设定也太适合搞北欧了。  
拿啵，没得超能力，和咕哒学妹他们一起，用自己的热情带头冲锋灭火的明星消防员，而且干活时也想要帅气的排面，不过他比galo心思要再复杂些。  
布布，先于西咕成为燃烧者，正处于怀疑西咕有外遇情绪不稳定的时期，此时恰巧产生共鸣获得了能力，然后控制不住一把火就烧向了西咕的心口。西咕独自逃走后苦苦追寻，最后和拿啵共同阵线把西咕拽回来。  
西咕，被布布一把火烧了心脏的瞬间产生了共鸣，被平行世界的火焰生命体领袖苏噜附身，由此保住了性命，心脏不停重复着燃烧再重组的灼痛。极力想要压抑点火的冲动，但苏噜想要燃烧一切的冲动也尤为强烈，内心进行着挣扎。如果控制不住引发火灾的话会尽量不伤及无辜，但暴走到极端时意识会被苏噜取代，眼睛变红。因为难以自控害怕伤及布布所以逃走变成了独行侠，迫不得已出没时会戴着面具。  
斯卡蒂，执政官，无黑点版古雷，得知地球将在半年后毁灭，但凭自己的力量只能保护一万人逃出生天，每日沉浸在苦恼中。  
第一次对峙时拿啵自以为轻松抓住了西咕，但西咕的火焰过于强大，现有的武器无法轻易对付，后来西咕在被顾全大局的斯卡蒂军队逼到绝境时被苏噜顶号，一通暴走，才被布布指出西咕的力量是另有一个人格在作祟。拿啵与苏噜对峙时险被烧死，但西咕的意识挣扎起来用无害的火焰保护了他，然后我设想了两种结局发展：一是类似废狗剧情，将苏噜从西咕身体里分离出来，众人将其暴打一顿赶回了他的老家，首领一走其他小火苗也就走了。二是类似PRM剧情，最后拿啵西咕力量合体尽情烧了一通，苏噜满意了就骂骂咧咧自己回老家了。总之地球恢复了和平，燃烧者也不复存在。  
当然了，拿啵给西咕人工呼吸以及两个人一起坐机甲的剧情必须有！！苏噜被分离出来后或者过分燃烧的身体终于到了承受极限，西咕虚弱地倒下将要变成灰烬，拿啵将之前西咕送的力量用人工呼吸还给他，英雄救美。然后两个人一起开高达拯救世界，拿啵说机甲现在的样子不符合他的热情，西咕说你就非得要大炮吗鄙人比较习惯用剑，两人就用大炮还是魔剑争执半天，然后决定双持，苏噜有被晒到，最后两人一起拯救了地球，也变成了好兄弟（人工呼吸的事要对布布保密啊，毕竟那时候人命关天没办法嘛🤣）。  
呃呃……《覚醒》我已经循环三天了……现在呪文（うた）一响起来我就能看到拿啵西咕冰火对射，从地上射到天上，西咕说您别管我拿啵说我就要管你，有头脑和二位一体的不高兴在天上射出花来。感觉主题曲《覚醒》比较适合西和苏，ED比较适合西和布，插曲《gallant one》比较适合西和拿。


	9. Chapter 9

1.我想把奥丢扔进北欧三猛男里和大家一起玩，但是又害怕违和感太强。不过拿啵作为一个伊利亚特厨，应该是对奥丢有亲切感的，说不定还会要签名之类……  
如果放在pp paro里，应该就是拿啵跳槽当监视官，其实有一部分是受了奥丢对大众的宣传（也可以说是蛊惑，因为是坏女人异奥丢）的影响。 

2.【看设定集实体书产生的新有感】  
果然有些东西还是要看原文，西咕在遇到布布前用的自称还是俺，但之后就成了私和当方，这很能说明问题啊，遇到布布真的让西咕变了很多，称呼都变得礼貌了。   
苏噜的莱瓦汀与西咕的短剑比较，真的很像啊🤔大概他用西咕身体打架时感觉就像在把小号的莱瓦汀丢出去吧。

3.哎，西咕到底是什么动物呢，狼也很好，猫猫也很好，雪豹也很好，不管哪种耳朵装到他头上好像都很可爱啊，幼年体还可以当刺猬养🤤拿啵可以是大狗狗，也可以是鹰？（感谢舟教给了我鸟拟人的方法，我之前对鸟拟人的概念只有究极生物卡兹那样的）喵破仑倒也很可爱……苏噜的话基本就是野狼了。  
好了，狼人兄弟+大狗狗拿啵同居的快乐兽耳公寓诞生了，好像犬浓度过高……苏噜肯定会拽另外两个人的尾巴玩（尤其是在床上），而且是狗狗的话，打一炮怕不是要很久（结的关系）……

4.在并不是很原作的背景下我理解的苏奥，感觉写出来比较有助于整理思路，所以就写一下，当然我是完全不擅长也没有精力搞的，可能只会旁敲侧击的提一提，不要出警我。  
苏→奥：情商三岁的苏噜完全不懂什么是喜欢以及如何正常表达喜欢，一个苹果如果看着不像苹果吃着也不像苹果，那它到底还是不是苹果，类似这样的哲学问题。所以在他们自己以及别人眼里只能说是苏噜很把奥菲当一回事，对她的态度和对其他人不太一样，依旧冷酷且嘲讽，但和拿啵西咕这种看着就想打的狗男男相比又能多点耐心对她。  
奥→苏：感性觉得自己有和他同病相怜的部分，理性又明白两人终究不是一条路的。奥菲从小在受尽限制的压抑环境里长大，而苏噜是无视常人规则的家伙，所以和他相处让她体会到了些微的自由感。和苏噜一起可以抛开秩序，但没有秩序和理性又不会有好结果，所以她会为了维持秩序而放弃苏噜，尽管结果是回到空虚的日常中。  
拿啵西咕对他们俩的态度：觉得苏如果这么在意人家，不如试着正常的和她处好关系（甚至不敢指望他俩能成情侣什么的，能像普通男女朋友一样好好说话就谢天谢地了），说不定还能让苏噜产生普通的人性，甚至不介意教他相处的方法。当然苏噜要是会听他俩的才有鬼了（🔥 ：要我去给女人赔笑脸吗，爪巴），他俩提到奥菲只会得到一句关你屁事，其中西咕因为和奥菲都是守序冷酷优等生性格、让苏噜产生了某种影像重叠而更让他生气。  
顺便，我心里拿啵对奥菲的态度只是对一个优秀女性都会有的赞许之心（你是个好女孩，如果遇到困难我出于自己的正义感一定会保护你，要结婚的话会考虑你这种类型的。大概是这种感觉，不咸不淡），我私设的普通人世界观里拿啵的真心还是约瑟芬的。

5.突然觉得“一条龙服务”这个词怪怪的，对现在的我来说……

6.看到百事可口对王之王我突然想到，拿啵应该是可口党而西咕应该是百事党吧🤔除了颜色的关系外，可口的糖度比较高，百事则没那么甜，想象同居的冰箱里泾渭分明地摆着可口和百事就觉得又香到了。或许西咕更可能是健康的白开水or牛奶党……  
苏噜：你知道我生气的时候没有红🐮会怎样吗.jpg

7.突然发现西咕的短剑挂在腰上时还没有剑柄，可是拿在手里时突然就有了，看尾端和中间圆形的部件一开始是合在一起的，难道这个剑柄是可以伸缩的吗🤔也就是说西咕把短剑甩出来其实也是为了让手柄部分伸出来，方便自己再握住它？

8.最近睡眠不太好，连篇做梦还半梦半醒，不过昨晚梦到了好多纸片人。首先梦到拿啵西咕苏噜在一个类似密室逃脱的环境下，具体是在玩还是真的在探案就不清楚了，反正每个房间搜来搜去认真分析，至于苏噜则是在瞎几把翻把房间弄得更乱……  
然后我梦到自己被老妈押着做数学题，最后一道题竟然是计算特特的腿长……这太神秘了，更神秘的是我的计算结果是一米五，梦里的我还在找各种理由（比如特特本来就很高之类的）安慰自己没算错，就算在梦里我的数学也还是和现实一样垃圾啊，看来我喜欢特特是因为在追求缺少的东西，指理科成绩。

9.【冷笑话】  
被关进了不sex就出不去的房间的拿啵西咕。  
🌈：真没办法啊要不我们试试吧（指sex）  
👓：好啊那就试试吧（指坏劫之天轮lv.5）

10.【冷笑话】  
🌈抽卡坠机后还在大量氪金，这叫什么，这叫拿铁

11.🌈🔥猜猜我是谁  
【我们家里的傻大个在干嘛呢？嗯？在干嘛啊？要去吓他一跳】  
【老子是谁？】  
[哦，Merde，是谁呢。手上没有戒指的话，原来是奥菲利亚啊。]  
【开玩笑的话，我就把你的头发烧没。】  
[当然是开玩笑的。]  
【那么，现在来猜猜吧。】  
[...]  
【你他妈睡着了吗？】  
[哦，稍微打了个盹，可能是我最近胃痛得失眠。]  
【现在回答吧。】  
[问题是什么来着？]  
【还能是什么啊，老子是谁。】  
[还能是谁啊，当然是我的好朋友]  
【看看这傻大个动脑筋的样子。】  
[我说你啊，现在放手吧，感觉鬓角要压变形了。]  
【‘你’是谁呢？】  
[那是什么鬼话，你还能是谁啊]  
【闭嘴，给我说名字】  
[...]  
[睿智的结晶]  
【没有那种东西】  
[你真的觉得我不知道吗]  
【别耍花招了，你这shake it啊】  
[你现在是在怀疑我？是吗？]  
【说个名字有那么难吗？】  
[这不是名字的问题，wuli信赖母鸡鸡]  
【cnmd，那就走到底吧，我用你的后门赌你不知道我的名字，你要赌什么？】  
[...一定要见血才行吗]  
【怂了吗？】  
[怂的不是我是你才对吧。]  
【库库库库看看这傻大个故作坚强的样子】  
[给你最后一次机会，放手]  
【最后的机会应该是老子给你的吧】  
[现在再也无法回头了，那样也没关系吗]  
【好呀，这就是我想要的，今天我们两个人中总要没一个】  
[数到三我们同时说出第一炮的地点]  
【库库库库能想到的只有那个吗，没用的家伙】  
[怂的话就放手啊]  
【不要耍嘴皮子了，开始吧】  
[...1]  
【2】  
[...]  
【祈祷nia？】  
[走之前，再让我说一句吧]  
【说】  
[手变热了很多呢，齐格鲁德]

12.深夜突然想到一点不是纯友情的天雷ooc拿啵西咕，我自己消化一下雷一雷自己好了。  
不知道为什么，突然想到如果两个人曾经和对方谈过但是现在分了，只是不介意和对方继续当朋友同事这样的雷梗……我在现实中见过，虽然离婚了但仍然每天共处一室工作的原夫妻，看起来好像毫无瓜葛似的，交流也只谈工作（当然也有可能是在回避过去而已）。当然了，安排这么一个过去桥段，只是为了再次证明，他们俩确实只适合做朋友不适合深入发展。我觉得就算真的会找同性，他们俩也不会找对方这种，虽然不经常闹矛盾，但和对方就是没有爱情的感觉。应该是因为他们两个人都太自立了，虽然我倡导谈恋爱的两人应当有自立能力、不能一方过于依赖另一方，但他们俩就是过于不依赖另一方了，从而让彼此觉得自己好像没什么当爱人的意义。你能想象他们两人向对方撒娇吗，我不能，但爱情有时就是需要一方示弱从而让另一方觉得自己值得依赖然后找到意义。  
总之就是这样两人一直在相敬如宾不咸不淡的所谓“交往”，后来觉得如果继续这样下去没必要标榜二人是恋人吧，就这样和平分手了。但是不介意继续做同事和朋友，不如说这样更好，相处的方式没变，后来各自遇到了约瑟芬和布布，还会恭喜对方找到真爱。如果是这样的话那这绝对是两个直男的初恋了，自己对爱情还一片懵懂，徒有虚幻的憧憬，以为只要找一个非常优秀的人就好了，然而现实与想象的出入太大。这样的话那我觉得西咕的锅就比较重了，他不介意别人对自己示弱，但从来没有想过自己主动对其他人示弱，所以很难让左位找到西咕在依赖自己的成就感。（但如果逆过来变成西拿的话，拿这种喜欢保护人的性格也不会对西示弱太多的，虽然拿有时看气氛会服软，或者说是拿看到西从不示弱，就觉得“他是不是讨厌这样的性格这样的人”，于是自己也不怎么有示弱的表现了，不想被西讨厌。两边都不示弱，最后就变得不咸不淡感受不到爱情了。  
如果再为这样的关系添加一个二人的生活背景，那我觉得总裁x秘书就可以启用了。一开始二人上班办公室贴贴下班回同居的家里贴贴，分手后为了断得干净主动分居了。上班时还是通过各种细节体现着彼此有多么了解，但二人都是默默接受不再说什么。过去二人拼命地研究对方喜欢什么、做什么能让对方高兴（当然都是物质方面，精神就是没考虑过向对方示弱），以为自己物质方面把对方照顾好了就是尽到完美恋人的职责了（尤其是西这根木头），逐渐才发现这样好像不够但自己就是不明白缺少什么。分手后这些物质方面的习惯也就延续了下来。还有二人对对方的称呼变化，过去拿啵管西咕叫シグ、西咕管拿啵叫ナポレオン殿，分手后拿啵改叫全名、西咕则改成ボナパルト殿了。  
天，我为了思考这个甚至横向比对了一些对家的相处模式，我是不是要变成大彻大悟的拿啵西咕哲学家了……


	10. Chapter 10

1.发现西咕的灵魂是眼镜，而奥丢的灵魂是发夹……没画上时不知道是在画谁，一旦加上了灵魂就一下子认出来了。（这个发现是不是太迟了点）

2.哎，西咕和奥丢这两个人啊😔或许再见到心爱的人时，她已经与其他人结为夫妻/她还想爱（杀）你，就算这样也要回到她身边吗。  
为了自私的爱，就算有再多痛苦也没关系啊。

3.刚才顿悟，西咕给我浓烈的赛博朋克感觉并不只是因为他的造型与装束很赛博，更重要的是他在赛博的外表下有一个传统复古的灵魂，正是这样前卫与古老的对比才碰撞出了赛博朋克。恭喜今天距离西学家又近了一步。   
而拿啵是在传统的外表下有一个放眼未来的灵魂，拿啵西咕的这层对比也好香好香。

4.为什么苏噜抢了西咕的身体后还顺便能给换副牙呢，苏噜还自带磨牙功能，赞哦。

5.西咕大概小时候还是很开朗的，比较像原著性格（就像三轮爹画的那样，虽然那时他还没有遇到布布），因为心智还没成熟，还没发现身边没有人爱自己，只要努力学习和成长就没有人对自己不好，还有一个虽然早逝但留下光荣传说的爹可以当做追逐的背影。当然这些幻象都在被雷金背叛的时候消失了，所以在知道自己会和布布相爱的预言后会义无反顾地去找她，想确认自己曾相信过的爱是真的存在的。  
而且也会有像拿啵这样会两肋插刀的好朋友啊😔感觉原著西咕连个真心朋友都没，全是失忆期间造出的假象。

6.深夜迷思……拿啵西咕，klk，一开始对衣服露得太多感到不适但后来慢慢放飞了自我的拿啵，以及“为了实现鄙人的目的就算让天下人看尽鄙人的胸部也无所谓”的西咕……好雷可是又好爽，感觉这种不择手段露奶露屁股的设定也许更适合苏噜呢，毕竟他根本没什么常人观念，不过在自己认定的事上一根筋到底的西咕也好可爱。

7.我又要开始复读，苏噜西咕的对立感真是太好了……都有一个很孤独缺爱的开始，却成长为了观念完全不同的两个人，用灼热的力量去守护/去毁灭，用理性去控制自己/用本能去放纵自己。当然也是因为西咕接受了合理的教育并且有正向的引导，也有布布在对的时候用爱回应，而苏噜从开始到最后一直是除了毁灭的力量外什么都没得到的三岁小孩。  
我总觉得苏噜西咕会比拿啵西咕要热，毕竟这可是香喷喷的夺舍梗啊，多么充满强制感与激烈冲突的设定，结果还是拿啵好男人更胜一筹，虽然也就是北极比南极热的程度罢了。

8.如果要说拿啵西咕苏噜的酒量，那肯定是拿＜西＜＜＜＜＜苏，像复联2里锤带的那种酒，我觉得苏都是可以大口吨吨吨的。西虽然很快会喝得脸红，但这是他的身体消解酒精的方式，所以实际上比看起来能喝。拿啵因为胃不好+喝酒掺水的传统，所以是最弱的那个，太可怜了，为什么要以凡人之躯和两个神人一起喝酒啊。  
所以苏最喜欢和另两个人做的事除了鼓掌就是喝酒，要么喝完酒去鼓掌，而另两个人当然最不想和苏噜喝酒，喝了第一次再也没下次。

9.从gbf四格漫画学到了“在训斥的话后面加上❤️就显得不像在训斥了”的小技巧，我来学习一下。  
👓：游戏一天只能玩一个小时❤️  
🌈：我这是为你好，赶快撤退吧❤️  
🔥：奥菲利亚，赶快解除限制❤️

10.虽然最近很多拿啵西咕苏噜脑洞都是以三人同居的现pa做背景的，但是我好像还没认真设定这样的背景。不过写出来的话，以后又好像会被自己的设定限制住一样……  
三个人住的话我觉得有个复式的屋子挺好的吧，就像福华选221B是因为房子很好但一个人住有点贵、两个人摊就很合适了。苏噜的卧室在楼下，拿啵和西咕的卧室在楼上一人一间。楼下有西咕的书房楼上有拿啵的书房，苏噜则是喜欢把自己的东西全都堆在自己卧室里，省得被另两个人碰到（所以他用的卧室是最大的那间）。  
拿啵：私营企业老板，三个人里最富裕的，没有自己住一间房子是感觉自己没空打理，而且西咕作为一个室友实在是太优秀了些（苏噜是预料外情况）。  
西咕：一般上班族，寻人求租的发起者，因为一定要把苏噜带上所以过程充满波折，直到遇见拿啵这个好人，因为放任苏噜在外面的话，鬼知道他会做点什么出来。  
苏噜：长发，不戴眼镜。地下重金属乐队的主唱，业余做🦆（只和抖m玩），虽然不想每天和拿啵西咕共处一室，但更不想每天睡在外面不固定的地方。  
一天的生活：早晨拿啵西咕轮班做饭的那个先起，另一个晚点起，吃完饭（给苏噜留一份）两个人出门上班。苏噜中午或下午起（如果前夜去唱歌的话），如果晚上要唱歌，会在另两个人回来前就出门，无事的话就自由活动（一般还是会跑出去玩）。晚上西咕一般在固定的时间回家，拿啵要看公司忙不忙，不忙的话回家一起做晚饭，忙的话晚饭各自解决。晚上自由活动，看心情进行友情或肉体的交流，西咕准时睡觉并催拿啵也快点去睡觉，拿啵一定要忙完所有事情再睡，苏噜唱完歌后会在凌晨回家睡觉（懒的话也可能睡在外面）。  
座驾。拿啵西咕各自有汽车，每日开车上下班。苏噜骑摩托车，就是排气管巨响无比的那种，苏噜没有驾照。  
苏噜在家喜欢裸奔，尤其是夏天（内裤当然还是会穿着的），睡觉时内裤也抛弃了、四仰八叉还喜欢蹬被子，早上打开他的房门就能看到正道的光照在吉尔上。因为体温很高所以冬天会被怕冷的拿啵抱着取暖（当然苏噜会在心里骂骂咧咧就是了）。  
卫生一般是拿啵西咕平日谁有空谁做一做，每周末一起大扫除一次。虽然苏噜经常强调不准进他的房间，但西咕还是完全不在乎地进去打扫卫生，因为确实需要打扫。

11.完蛋，经过从西咕水仙的迷思发展到r拿a拿s西c西混邪4p的迷思后，c西咕在我心里的形象已经变成了……饮水机……就是那种在四个人里位于食物链最底层，因为c阶魔力充足导致变成其他三个人的北欧皇家奶源的比剑阶更贤惠文静的人妻，每次都是被榨的那个，榨完再躺下被搞搞后面以示感谢……天我怎么还没被全世界👓厨拉黑啊。

12.想看俺嘎勒底的瓦尔哈拉酒保行动au，还需要什么理由吗，因为它是瓦尔哈拉，请西咕尽到本分，调制人生改变饮料。（我还没摸透原作的世界观+为了和废狗设定更兼容，所以会有和原作不同的设定。）  
先写了西咕布布拿啵苏噜奥丢特特老福老莫奥菲，其他想起来了再说。强力安利这个游戏，体量小，有官中，bgm好听，玩法超简单，重点是看剧情，而剧情就已经足够好玩，金句频出（请看我的lof封面），赛博朋克爱好者绝对不能错过，请在steam搜索VA-11 HALL-A。  
【西咕】与母亲一起生活至成年后听闻已故的父亲在城里留下一间酒吧，出于义务感决定接手将其延续下去，于是做起了调酒师。还算喜欢这样按标准量就能调出正确结果同时也有新的开发可能的工作，而且酒吧正好在布布下班回家的必经之路上。因为喜欢，而且布布也没有经济压力，所以收入一般般也无所谓地做下去了，不然就要在其他好多高薪offer里选一个去过忙碌且枯燥的生活。  
工作时一般戴着面具，因为不知道会来怎样的人所以先保持距离感，然后在桌上摆了一个“调酒师是人类”的牌子做提醒。对眼熟且认为可以相信的客人会露出上半脸，对很熟的信赖的客人不介意露出整张脸。对陌生人只递酒不说话，但听到感兴趣的话题后又忍不住会说一些。  
因为社会动荡不安导致不轻信他人，喝东西只喝亲手准备的。喝酒只是出于工作需要，从不因个人感情饮酒，而且生理上沾了酒精很快就会脸红，不喜欢这样。  
【布布】Lilim仿生人，原本就职于白骑士救援队，并在这期间偶然光临酒吧认识西咕，在思想发展得足够成熟达成升级后与西咕相恋并成婚，后来对白骑士的理念产生疑虑，跳槽至城市安全保障机关迦勒底，依旧担心着做白骑士的妹妹们。每天下班后都会去酒吧喝一杯西咕调的酒，时间合适的话两人会直接一起回家，酒吧的音响里放的全是她喜欢的音乐。  
看上去文弱但酒量比很多男人都要好，喝酒从不脸红，听到西咕的情话才会脸红以及系统紊乱。  
【拿啵】私营企业社长，公司越做越大后压力自然更多，将来酒吧喝酒视作难得的放松，选择西咕这里是因为西咕把室内打扫得干净整洁，让人心情很好。虽然因为太严格要求自己、过度劳累留下了胃痛宿疾，但还是觉得生活离不开烟酒的调剂，点酒时会要求兑很多水。然而有时候还是会喝醉了直接睡在酒吧里，只能让西咕叫出租车把他拉回家，西咕由此记住了他的住址。  
一开始因为对布布示好而让西咕产生危机感，但聊得多了后逐渐意气相投建立了友情，还想让西咕跳槽来自己公司，会给他一个好职位，虽然西咕当然是婉拒了。还有对奥菲示好而导致苏噜生气想约架的时候。  
和莫里亚蒂一起喝多了后就会拿起纸笔开始争论数学题；和特特一起喝多了后聊得开心就会一起哈哈大笑，是整个酒吧声音最响的时候。  
【苏噜】西咕的孪生哥哥，比西咕更早离家然后混迹于城市黑暗面的地下拳击手，改装了双手的皮肤并加装了火焰发生器，喜欢拳头带着火焰揍人，力量恐怖，胜率极高，带来的名声和麻烦都不少。在西咕的酒吧里只点最烈性的酒，还是大杯。  
在某次奥菲利亚被流氓骚扰时救了她（本意不是想做英雄，只是想挑衅那帮小混混而已），作为感谢奥菲利亚请他去西咕的酒吧喝一杯酒，这时才知道西咕也在这片地方呆着，与奥菲利亚边喝边聊时慢慢在意起这个生活压抑的女生，自己也不知道怎样正常的与女性相处，只是一直逼她来看自己比赛，虽然对方并不经常愿意来。  
和奥菲说话时想让其他人都滚远点不准听到，但西咕作为调酒师不会离开，所以一直想把西咕听到自己与奥菲说话的那对耳朵割下来。  
【奥丢】亚该亚软件公司雇佣的电脑技术顾问，主要负责攻破竞争对手特洛伊软件公司的防御，生活充实且美满的男人，有闲心时会来喝一杯。  
看上去西装革履，但里面穿着奥林匹斯科技研究的纳米技术紧身防护服（雅典娜小姐以新品试用为名送给他的），必要时还能组成头盔保护头部，防弹防火防冲击。自己也会点防身术，手枪还用得很好，名曰“智慧的头脑需要强健的身体来保护”，总之就是个看上去没有死角的男人。  
有妻有子，还很受人欢迎，不知道多少女性暗恋明恋他，尽管自己已经表态对妻子佩涅罗佩一心一意。在酒吧喝酒和西咕聊起爱妻时两人特别意气相投。  
【特特】发明家，专利无数，甚至包含让社会产生重大飞跃至此的成果，很多公司不惜代价想挖走他，但还是坚持单干着。虽然主要研究电子机械，但诗歌文学音乐外语几乎什么都懂一点。为了在研究时便于辅助以及防身，于是将右臂机械化，遇到危险时可以用它放出恐怖的电流。  
爱迪生的竞争对手，如果两人在酒吧偶遇，那一定会从一开始的互相讽刺喝到最后变成大吵大闹，还好西咕的力气大到足够把他们两个拉开。  
因为一心投身科学事业而单身至今，对爱情没有兴趣，但是在家里养了一笼鸽子和它们处得很好。  
【老福】私营咨询侦探，一开始来酒吧是为了打听消息，但是西咕对其他客人的事情守口如瓶，渐渐变成了查案间歇时来喝一杯休息一下。经常在变装的情况下过来而让别人以为是个陌生人。  
喜欢一边喝酒一边自言自语观察并揣测其他人的事情，虽然西咕自认为没有展示出什么个人特点了，但与西咕初见时还是看出了他有一位Lilim妻子、继承了早逝父亲的酒吧、思维古板、习武尤其擅用短刀、有一个爱惹麻烦的兄弟、和自己一样富有正义感。相对的西咕也看出了老福有时嗑药、有一个为他操心的助手。  
有一个一定要揪出来的咨询罪犯死对头，但对方神出鬼没，至今未能把握其消息也尚未相遇。  
【老莫】名叫詹姆斯的数学教授（自称），实际上就是老福在找的咨询罪犯，因为觉得西咕是个口风很严的调酒师所以喝酒总是选这里（趁老福不在）。  
城里大大小小的犯罪事件都与他有千丝万缕的关系，但在酒吧里看起来就是个渴望有个女儿宠爱、对时事时不时有点高见的傻爸爸，喜欢把一位名叫弗兰肯斯坦的Lilim当做女儿看，有时候带弗兰一起来喝酒。  
【奥菲】出生时因先天的纳米机械排异而失去右眼，替换上机械眼后因为不喜欢那可怖的样子而戴上眼罩。  
不是一个经常喝酒的人，来到这间酒吧是因为看到门口贴着自己喜欢的电影海报，以及查到这里没有任何违法记录。一般只点低酒精的甜味饮品。  
遇到小混混骚扰时被苏噜解救，对这个和自己完全不同世界的人有点惧怕又有点向往，但是深知自己不会和他成为同一种人，所以一般只在酒吧里见面。

13.一口气看完了异种族风俗娘评鉴指南，真是一部旷世神作，人类文明重要遗产（和吊带袜天使一样推荐没有看过的成年人都来看看，虽然它不如吊带袜天使那么内涵）。于是我忍不住脑补了🌈👓🔥鉴簧师三人组，我到现在都没被挂真是奇迹。  
🌈：评鉴组领队，一开始只是在放松之余顺便留下些感想，后来发现需要这些感想的人很多，于是觉得把它正规化也不错。就像对女性温和的态度一样，评价主要突出优点，再委婉地指出些缺点。  
找各种各样的店尝试是为了增长见识、满足探索新事物的好奇心，实际做起来还是很受女性欢迎的（应该说是三个人里最受欢迎），虽然对一些过激的种类和太怪异的种族比较没办法，还是三个人里体质最普通最容易被榨干的。  
👓：本身没有性需求，在三人组里纯粹就是为了研究不同种族的生态，评价也如同学术论文一般，而且几乎不会写自己的感受（因为自己没有特别主观的感想），只会评价目标的综合素质。  
做的时候一点气氛都没有，但是身体上能让对方爽死（别人是🐔让客人爽，他是客人让🐔爽），而且床技完全是根据对象临场找到的，当然得到了想要的结果后就会立刻停止，不管对方到头了没。这种完全不考虑对方心情但技术又特别劲的在🐔圈也是褒贬不一，只有章鱼娘和史莱姆娘这种能从他这揩到油。  
🔥：感觉只是为了发泄暴脾气而跟着四处找🐔，是三个人里精力最旺盛的，一般的女性都不敢找他，只有抖m特别欢迎他，自己也只喜欢找抖m，不喜欢太主动的（其实也想试试内向又有点冷淡傲娇的，但这种女孩子除了角色扮演的外很少有人做🐔）。  
撰写评价极其主观且冷漠，对不满意的会长篇大论挑刺，满意的就草草写个“还行”，能在他这里得到高分的很少，需要和🌈的一起看起到平衡作用。  
其实和火龙娘一样有可以去做人体盛烤肉的潜质，虽然自己当然不会去做就是了。


End file.
